


Тайными тропами

by ReinforcedYuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinforcedYuki/pseuds/ReinforcedYuki
Summary: Хрупкое равновесие в противостоянии западных и восточных провинций пошатнулось, разрозненные кланы и немногочисленные союзы Востока вот-вот объединятся под одним флагом. Акаши Сейджуро, глава союза Ракузан и повелитель Западных провинций, готовясь к войне, принимает единственно верное решение, и теперь служащим под его началом демону-воину и шаману из Святилища Лис предстоит отправиться в опасный путь из Киото на Север и убедить Большого Дракона отказаться от годами соблюдаемого нейтралитета.А если не так серьёзно, то: Хаяме Котаро давно уже пора разобраться в своих чувствах к Мибучи Лео, а заодно защитить его от опасностей, поджидающих в пути на север страны и обратно.Предупреждения: фэнтези!AU; условная средневековая Япония не претендует на достоверность обычаев и традиций; смерти второстепенных персонажей; графическое насилиеБета AltieИллюстрации от Ukemonohttp://imgur.com/a/Jb36lhttp://imgur.com/a/HyOOxhttp://imgur.com/a/jOik2





	1. Часть I. Тайной тропой, избегая торных дорог.

Часть I. Тайной тропой, избегая торных дорог.

1.

Пошатываясь, Котаро добрался до своей комнаты и, раздеваясь на ходу, рухнул на расстеленный футон. Хотя несколько часов на священной земле его подлатали, вылезать из звериной шкуры в этот раз было особенно мучительно. Но Акаши отсутствие на совете не простит — оборотень сам виноват, что нарвался на неприятности.

Предрассветный холод не давал заснуть. В полудрёме Котаро на ощупь натянул на себя тонкое одеяло, и, свернувшись клубком, уткнулся носом в плечо. Тело ещё помнило боль в разорванном боку, в голове копошились сцены, как на запах крови из зловонного гнезда выполз целый выводок голодных змееобразных ёкаев — тёмный, «нехороший» лес на гнилом болоте мог таить и чудовищ пострашнее, но, увлёкшись погоней, Котаро об этом даже не подумал. Расправа над монстром была быстрой, и он бы благополучно вернулся в деревню за положенной наградой, если б не поскользнулся в густой крови-слизи и не провалился по колено в топь. А потом тьма в корнях дерева неподалёку зашевелилась, и повалили твари…

Котаро вздрогнул, рефлекторно хватаясь за отсутствующий меч, и проснулся. Яркие солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь бумажные сёдзе, заливая комнату светом: неприглядная куча сваленной у постели грязной одежды, столик для письма напротив двери и разрисованный комод в дальнем углу. 

После тяжёлого сна голова соображала плохо. Котаро с трудом сел, потёр лицо, вспоминая, как оказался дома. 

Совет!

Подскочив, он бросился к одежде, вытащил из-под складок ткани сумку с письмами, метнулся к нише-гардеробу за сдвигающейся ширмой, и крикнул Юмико, чтоб конюх седлал лошадь. Выбегая из дома, на ходу завязывая пояс хакама, Котаро чуть не сбил несущую завтрак служанку. Схватив с её подноса пару онигири, он вылетел во двор, куда уже выводили нервничающего коня. 

Вскочив в седло и убедившись, что штандарт хорошо укреплён, Котаро рванул к замку Акаши.

Солнце стояло в зените, на тесных улочках царила влажная, удушливая жара. Люди, завидев мчащуюся лошадь, испуганно отскакивали с дороги и замирали в поклонах, разглядев штандарт. Ветер принёс запах жареной на палочках рыбы, жалобно заурчал желудок, но Котаро только с сожалением проводил взглядом лоток — всегда, всегда он опаздывает и не успевает поесть! 

Испытывать терпение Акаши не хотелось. Да и Мибучи, если Котаро опоздает, не упустит шанса пройтись по всем его грехам после совета.

Громада замка Акаши довлела над прилегающими кварталами. Некогда построенный на возвышенности в отдалении от города, сейчас он был окружён одно- и двухэтажными домиками, подступавшими к самому оборонительному рву, — Киото сильно разросся, став столицей.

Штандарт за спиной Котаро, заметили, когда оборотень уже подъезжал к подъёмному мосту: створки ворот поехали в стороны, пропуская его за внешнюю стену. Не останавливаясь, он поскакал по широкой аллее уже отцветшей сакуры к внутренним воротам.

Двор кишел людьми и лошадьми. Оборотень узнал гербы кланов Небуя и Маюзуми — последний Акаши приблизил совсем недавно. Многие тихо удивлялись этому решению: Маюзуми никогда не входили в узкий круг влиятельных семей. Котаро даже не был уверен, что слышал эту фамилию до того, как Акаши-младший стал наместником в Киото, но господин Широгане решение одобрил.

Котаро спешился, обменялся поклонами с встречающим его господином Хигучи. Они почти побежали по узким коридорам замка, хотя оборотень предпочёл бы перевести дух и хоть немного очистить запылённые штанины. Но «господин Акаши уже ждёт».

Котаро смешило настоящее благоговение, с которым относились к Акаши-младшему. Когда тот после обучения в Токио приехал в столицу, его ум и манеры мгновенно покорили местную знать. Такой молодой и такой талантливый! Даже Мибучи был полностью очарован, и будто назло поминал Акаши в любой подходящей ситуации. Всеобщие восторги немного раздражали, но Котаро навострился пропускать их мимо ушей. Род Хаяма всегда преданно служил Акаши, являясь одной из главных опор союза Ракузан, и прерывать традицию он не собирался.

Опустившись в сейдза в ожидании, пока его представят, Котаро постарался по возможности стряхнуть пыль с одежды и расправить воротники.

— Господин Акаши, господин Хаяма прибыл!

Котаро поклонился, коснувшись ладонями татами.

— Благодарю, Шота. Мы ждали тебя, Котаро, проходи.

Расписанные драконами сёдзе, ведущие на террасу, были сдвинуты в сторону, открывая вид на город и голубовато-зелёные склоны гор. Под тёмными балками перекрытий синел дым зачарованных курительниц — даже лёгкий ветерок, залетавший с террасы и приятно освежавший помещение, не мог прогнать сладковатый аромат благовоний. 

Вокруг прямоугольного столика расположилось четверо… нет, пятеро мужчин. Во главе, на невысоком подиуме сидел Сейджуро Акаши — самый молодой наместник в истории Киото и единственный сын самого влиятельного человека в Западной Японии. Слишком серьёзный для своего возраста, первый во всём, от управления провинцией до игры с веером, он вызывал у Котаро смешанные чувства. Хотя оборотень был гораздо старше Акаши, из них двоих мальчишкой казался отнюдь не последний. Встретившись взглядом с разноцветными глазами наместника, Котаро поклонился ещё раз.

Ниже, на своём обычном месте по правую руку от Акаши расположился Эйджи Широгане — предыдущий наместник, а ныне старший советник. На обсуждениях рядовых задач он чаще всего отсутствовал, оставляя Акаши право принимать решения самому, но сегодняшний совет был слишком важен. 

Рядом с ним, будто бы ставший ещё больше, сидел Эйкичи Небуя — младший сын генерала Небуи, вояка до мозга костей, как и его отец. Основными достоинствами Небуи были сила, мужество и непомерный аппетит — насчёт последнего Мибучи обычно высказывался грубее, но тот пропускал подобные выговоры мимо ушей. Род Небуя, также как и Хаяма, служил Акаши с незапамятных времён.

Напротив Широгане лениво обмахивался веером Лео Мибучи. Единственный прямой наследник рода Мибучи — третьей опоры Акаши — и первый в клане, проявивший талант заклинателя и ставший шаманом. Тонкие черты лица и длинные блестящие волосы, роскошные наряды — поклонников и поклонниц при дворе у него было предостаточно.

Котаро не успел отвернуться и на мгновение встретился с ним глазами. Неодобрение. И чего он ожидал? Мысленно фыркнув, оборотень занял свободное место между Небуей и Маюзуми, посмотревшим на него пустым взглядом.

Судя по всему, он прибыл вовремя.

Господин Широгане выложил на стол свитки.

— Донесения однозначно указывают, что токийские кланы готовятся начать с нами войну в ближайшие месяцы.

— Это давно не новость, Токио никогда не был спокоен, — равнодушно ответил Акаши.

— Раньше, когда отдельные группы боролись друг с другом, они просто не могли ничего нам противопоставить. Но союз Сейрин набирает силу и, по-видимому, нашёл подход к главам других союзов. Тоо официально предложили им свою помощь.

— Даже если Сейрин объединит свои силы с Тоо, им с нами не тягаться, — громыхнул Небуя.

— Верно, — Широгане нахмурился, — но переговоры с Кайджо уже близки к завершению, и, хотя Шутоку ещё не дали окончательного ответа, мы можем быть уверены: род Мидорима встанет против нас в первых рядах.

— Они создают объединённую армию? — поинтересовался Мибучи.

— Шутоку на это не пойдут, но расклад для нас всё равно не самый выгодный, — задумчиво ответил Акаши, — нужно это исправить.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ракузан пригодится поддержка.

Котаро удивлённо поднял бровь: впервые Акаши посчитал, что их союзу может не хватить силы. Видимо, остальные испытывали те же чувства — Мибучи заинтересованно выпрямился, Широгане поджал губы, Небуя ударил себя кулаком по колену:

— Предоставьте дело мне, и ничьей помощи нам не понадобится!

— Я не считаю, что мы не справимся в одиночку, Эйкичи, — Акаши медленно обвёл присутствующих ледяным взглядом, Котаро стало не по себе. — Если у кого-то есть в этом сомнения, он может покинуть совет сейчас же, род Акаши не нуждается в подобных союзниках.

Воцарилось гробовое молчание. Котаро не удержался, стрельнул глазами в сторону Мибучи: судя по напряжённым губам, тот еле сдерживался, а ведь сам же соловьём заливается, расхваливая достоинства молодого наместника. Это самомнение, которое Акаши считал абсолютно нормальным, выводило из себя, и порой Котаро очень хотелось спустить гордеца с золотого постамента на землю. 

Акаши предпочёл трактовать тишину по-своему.

— Продолжим. Лео, ты отправишься в Акиту.

Губы Мибучи сложились в понимающее: «О!»

— В Йосен?

— Совершенно верно. Я дам тебе письмо для Ацуши, вручишь лично в руки.

— Служители не любят его будить во внеурочное время, — Мибучи задумчиво приложил веер к губам. — Думаю, понадобится ещё пара рекомендательных писем, чтобы нам не чинили препятствий. И, скорее всего, мне попытаются помешать.

— Ты получишь всё необходимое, и я дам тебе в сопровождение отряд воинов, — Акаши помолчал, раздумывая. — Котаро также отправится с тобой.

— Я?!

— Мне не нужны помощники! — одновременно с Котаро воскликнул Мибучи.

Акаши согласно склонил голову.

— Тебе не нужны помощники, но я должен быть уверен, что послание попадёт в нужные руки, и что ответ дойдёт до Киото вовремя. Поэтому отправляетесь вы оба.

Расчёт Акаши был предельно ясен: если с одним из них что-то случится, то второй должен выполнить задание. Учитывая угрозу со стороны союзов Токио и то, какой долгий путь им предстоит, страховка необходима.

— Я сильнее Хаямы, — подался вперёд Небуя. — Он, конечно, шустрый, но, если дорога настолько опасна, Мибучи понадобится серьёзная защита!

— Ты нужен мне здесь, Эйкичи, пришло время готовить армию, — спокойно ответил Акаши. — Я рассчитываю на тебя, Лео, письмо должен получить лично Ацуши, а не глава монастыря.

Котаро мысленно скривился. Кто бы мог подумать: его — его! — назначили простым телохранителем. 

— Я… мы, — поправился Мибучи, взглянув на Котаро, — сделаем всё необходимое.

— Не сомневаюсь.

 

2.

На подготовку ушло четыре дня, Котаро даже успел полностью восстановить силы. Но ему совсем не нравилось внимание, которое привлекал их отряд: пятнадцать всадников со штандартами Ракузан, он сам и закрытая повозка, в которой пожелал ехать Мибучи. Дорога в Нагою содержалась в порядке, но двигались они медленно: шаман считал своим долгом посетить каждое святилище Инари, встречающееся по пути. Котаро думал, что добраться до Акиты нужно как можно скорее, но Мибучи явно не торопился.

В Майбаре оборотень не вытерпел. Они остановились на ночь в рёкане, настолько забитом постояльцами, что Котаро и Мибучи пришлось поселиться в одной комнатушке. Сопровождающих их воинов с трудом устроили где-то в противоположном крыле, и у Котаро наконец-то появилась возможность остаться с шаманом наедине. 

— Тебе не кажется, что мы слишком обращаем на себя внимание? При желании, наш отряд можно легко выследить.

— Таково было желание Акаши, — Мибучи демонстративно приложил палец к губам и серьёзно посмотрел на Котаро, — а он не стал бы подвергать нас опасности просто так.

Тот качнул головой: «понял».

— Может, мы хотя бы не будем останавливаться у каждого храма? Эти деревенские рёканы меня достали, нам уже давно пора быть в Нагое.

Пока он говорил, шаман быстро обходил комнату, рисуя мелком знаки на перегородках.

— Покровительство Богини Лис никогда не бывает лишним, тебе ли этого не знать, — назидательным тоном ответил Мибучи. — Лучше ложись спать, а не ной, нам рано вставать.

Стоило ему замкнуть «круг», надписи слабо замерцали голубым светом. Удовлетворённо кивнув, шаман сел напротив Котаро.

— Завтра отряд пойдёт дальше с другим священником и его помощником, а мы с тобой двинемся на север к горам. У вершины Хакусан находится портал, который выведет нас к Аките за несколько часов.

— Действующий портал?! — Котаро даже подскочил. — А где ты найдёшь проводника через него?

— Я сам поведу, — Мибучи заулыбался в ответ на восхищённый вздох и склонил голову набок. — Люди господина Кобаяши присматривают за перевалом, они помогут нам дойти до входа в портал.

— Это тот самый Кобаяши, из родственников Небуи?

— Именно.

— Ничего себе! — Котаро возбуждённо поднялся. — Ты не говорил, что можешь пользоваться порталами! Когда мы выступаем? Я буду готов через полчаса!

— Мы выйдем рано утром, — Мибучи закатил глаза в ответ на разочарованный стон, — нужно выспаться перед дорогой. Так что собери вещи и ложись.

— Да я успею…

— Сейчас, Котаро, — повысил голос шаман.

— Ладно, ладно, — Котаро скорчил рожу и буркнул себе под нос: — Ты всё такой же.

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнул Мибучи, улыбнувшись.

 

Он разбудил Котаро затемно. Сонный недовольный оборотень кутался в одеяло и вставать отказывался. Сквозь дрёму он слышал тихие уговоры, чувствовал руки на плечах и затылке, насильно поднимающие и усаживающие вертикально — в детстве Мибучи тоже никогда не будил его окриками или сдёргиванием одеяла. Посидев пару секунд, Котаро растёр лицо ладонями и открыл глаза. 

Предрассветный сумрак проникал через открытые ставни, освещая комнату ровно настолько, чтобы можно было различить очертания предметов мебели и людей. Мибучи, уже полностью собравшийся, сунул Котаро плошку с рисом и чай. 

В простой одежде, шляпах-сандогасах, с коробами за спиной они ничем не отличались от обычных путников. Свернув с основного тракта, идущего к Нагое, Мибучи повёл Котаро на северо-восток. 

Просёлочная дорога то и дело ветвилась, уходя выше в горы и снова спускаясь, местами протоптанная местными жителями, местами превратившаяся в едва заметную заросшую тропку. День за днём их окружали глухие стены древесных стволов, сменяющиеся солнечными просветами вдоль речушек, глубокие овраги, влажный запах прелой листвы под ногами, птичье щебетание и топот мелких зверьков. Котаро радостно погрузился в атмосферу весеннего леса. Мибучи, обычно шедший впереди, опираясь на шаманский посох, перемотанный тряпкой от любопытных глаз, чаще молчал, тоже наслаждаясь дорогой. Котаро знал, что при всей своей слабости к роскошным приёмам в замке Акаши, он любит лес. И лесные духи отвечают ему взаимностью. 

В который раз взглянув на моргающий глаз духа-сторожа на сундуке шамана — вся провизия хранилась в нём, — Котаро решил, что достаточно проголодался. 

— Эй, Мибучи! У нас скоро обед?

— Примерно через полчаса мы должны выйти к ручью, я думал сделать привал у него.

— Лааадно.

Котаро ненадолго замолчал. Солнечные лучи, проходя сквозь густую листву, окутали лес зелёным маревом. Оборотень уже слышал далёкое журчание, предвкушал мягкую траву под босыми ступнями, прохладную воду.

— Мибучи, а можно я побегаю?

Шаман даже споткнулся.

— В смысле, перекинусь и побегаю.

— А. Тут могут быть охотники.

— Да я…

— И вещи твои я не понесу.

— Ну пожалуйста! — Котаро нагнал его. — Мы же почти пришли? Долго тащить не придётся.

— Вот именно: мы почти пришли, — шаман вытер со лба пот. — Устроимся на привал, и бегай.

— Вредный ты.

— Опытный, Кота-чан.

Котаро скорчил рожу покосившемуся на него Мибучи, тот только хмыкнул. 

Они спустились с тропы в низинку, по дальнему краю которой бежал располневший от талых вод ручей. Шаман выбрал место на небольшом возвышении под деревьями, поставил на землю сундук, устало стянул шляпу.

— Здесь и остановимся.

— Ага, — Котаро скинул свой короб, потянулся. — Я пошёл!

— Не так быстро! Воды принеси, — Котаро скривился, взял котелок и свежий огурец, протянутый Мибучи, — и оставь это местным, чтоб не пакостили.

— Ладно.

Помахивая котелком, Котаро спустился к ручью. Хорошо, что Мибучи взял готовку на себя, — у него и рис не пригорает, и чай правильно заваривается. 

Полуденное солнце ощутимо припекало, но от воды шла приятная прохлада. Похрустывая огурцом, Котаро сполоснул в проточной воде котелок, набрал воду и замер: подношение духам! Он его съел! Проклятье, от Мибучи влетит теперь…

Котаро прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь к окружающему миру. Здесь жил кто-то небольшой… много маленьких водяных созданий? Каппы? Точно. Оборотень с облегчением выдохнул: эти мелкие духи ничего им не сделают — не тот уровень силы. Тогда не страшно, разок обойдутся. Котаро кивнул, довольный собой, и вернулся с водой к месту стоянки.

После обеда Мибучи устроился в тени подремать, а Котаро, скинув одежду, перешёл ручей и, обернувшись лисом, нырнул в лес. 

По возвращении его ждал сюрприз: одежда исчезла. Оборотень заозирался: шаман, видимо, только недавно развёл огонь и хлопотал у котелка, его следы вели к воде ниже по течению. Трава, примятая вещами Котаро, ещё не расправилась, значит, забрали их недавно, но чужих здесь не было… 

— Эй, Мибучи! Отличная шутка!

Шаман выпрямился, посмотрел на Котаро и тут же, смутившись, отвёл взгляд.

— Это даже в детстве было не смешно, Котаро!

— Тогда зачем ты её спрятал?

— Кого?

— Одежду! — оборотень нахмурился, заметил краем глаза мелькнувший в кустах клюв — каппа!

Вот же мелкий негодяй.

Котаро переступил с ноги на ногу и одним прыжком оказался у кустарника, махнув рукой-лапой, схватил водяного за панцирь.

— Попался! А ну отдавай вещи.

Каппа пару раз моргнул, но ничего не ответил. Котаро оскалил клыки, встряхнул его пару раз для верности и повторил требование. Что-то щёлкнуло по плечу, пояснице. Котаро резко обернулся — из травы за его спиной показался второй водяной с горсткой мелких камешков в лапе, кинул ещё один, попав по колену. Рыкнув, оборотень бросился к нему, схватил свободной рукой. Ещё один осколок ударил по ягодице, другие — по затылку, в живот. Зверея, Котаро завертелся, пытаясь одновременно прикрыться и распугать окруживших его водяных. 

Бесполезно.

— Лео, проклятье, что ты стоишь просто так! — взвыл он, когда один особо меткий хулиган угодил снарядом в пах.

Шаман, с интересом за ним наблюдавший, пожал плечами и склонил голову набок.

— Я подумал, что с подобной мелочью ты и сам справишься.

Котаро выругался, отшвырнул от себя каппу, вцепившегося клювом ему в палец. Ладно, одежда есть сменная, но мечи оставить Котаро не мог.

— Так, мелкие, давайте вы просто вернёте мне вещи и оружие, а я не стану превращаться и убивать вас?

Каппы зачирикали что-то на своём языке, замахали лапками и снова принялись за обстрел. Это же просто смешно! Призывать силу кицунэ из-за каких-то духов ручья.

— Да сделай с ними что-нибудь! — рявкнул Котаро, попятившись. — Пожалуйста!

Мибучи пропел несколько слогов заклинания и звучно хлопнул в ладоши. Каппы мгновенно застыли живыми статуями — только глаза и шевелились. Оборотень встряхнулся, откинул безвольную тушку, которую до сих пор держал в руке, недовольно закрутил головой, осматривая себя. Несколько ссадин и мелкие синячки, которые через час уже сойдут — не больно, но обидно. 

— Что не поделили? — Мибучи спустился к Котаро, присел, рассматривая десяток замерших духов и старательно не глядя на него.

— Вещи мои стырили. Я-то сначала на тебя подумал.

— О. Так надень сменную одежду и пошли, пора выдвигаться.

— Оружие тоже у них.

«Ну ты и придурок», — красноречиво сказало лицо Мибучи. Вслух тот только удивился:

— Обычно они не связываются с подобными тебе. Может им не понравилось подношение? Но этот огурец был последний…

Проклятье! Им не огурец не понравился. Котаро мысленно застонал. Кто же знал, что капп тут целый выводок! Коря себя, он даже не сразу заметил, как зашелестела-забурлила трава вокруг них.

— Кота…! — не договорив, Мибучи метнулся в сторону, закрывая голову руками. Котаро бросился в другую, но град камешков и осколков ракушек обрушился на них со всех сторон.

— Бежим!

Мелкие мстительные твари, явившись словно из ниоткуда, повалили гурьбой, стали бросаться на ноги, цеплялись за одежду шамана, пытаясь оцарапать или укусить. Трава и вода ручья буквально кишели водяными — место дикое, крупных ёкаев тут нет, вот они и расплодились. Подхватив с земли короб и шляпу, Котаро стряхнул с Мибучи каппу, забравшегося на спину, схватил шамана за руку, потащил за собой. В критической ситуации с того слетало всё занудство и манерность. На ходу пытаясь заморозить особенно упорных водяных, он полностью положился на Котаро в выборе дороги. Бежали они долго, изрядно попетляв по лесу, прежде чем выбрались снова на тропу. Да и по ней ещё почти полчаса шли быстрым шагом, прежде чем Мибучи вспомнил, что Котаро, вообще-то, голый.

Бурча проклятья, оборотень снял с плеча короб, полез за сменной одеждой и, заглянув внутрь, расхохотался. Шаман посмотрел ему через плечо, прыснул в ладонь: «потерянная» одежда лежала сверху, вместе с плетёными сандалиями и вертикально всунутыми мечами. Котаро всё не мог успокоиться: он же даже не заметил, что рукоять катаны высовывается из короба наружу.

Вечером, когда они остановились на ночёвку в деревушке на три дома, Котаро чуть не рассказал Мибучи, почему каппы решили над ним подшутить. Но, слушая причитания шамана, пока тот залечивал свои царапины и ссадины, передумал: с Мибучи станется задушить его собственноручно, если он узнает настоящую причину нападения.

Вытянувшись на футоне, Котаро исподтишка поглядывал на шамана. Приспустив с плеча юкату, тот обрабатывал ранки на руке и спине. Забывшись, оборотень погладил взглядом длинные пальцы, шею, точёные ключицы, спустился вниз — из-под распахнувшегося одеяния выглядывало расцарапанное бедро. Подавив в себе желание зализать каждую ссадину на бледных ногах, Котаро зажмурился: нельзя! Даже думать об этом нельзя!

Сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы осознать, что к Мибучи его влечёт не как к другу? Что это не любовь животного к приручившему его человеку? Что объятия нужны не для приветствия, не для того, чтобы согреться, а лишь бы вдохнуть такой вкусный запах с примесью аниса, исходящий от его волос и кожи? Возможно, Мибучи заметил это даже раньше, чем подросток-Котаро осознал, что с ним происходит. А когда понял, начал шамана избегать. Это было непросто: они оба тесно связаны со святилищем Лис, встретились там, когда были совсем детьми, вместе росли, играли, учились, жили на его территории. Когда Котаро запретил себе называть шамана по имени, ему казалось, что отстраниться будет проще. В каком-то смысле так и было: Мибучи серьёзно обиделся и замкнулся в себе. Только спустя два или три года молчаливых пряток они снова начали общаться, в основном, по официальным поводам. Потом шаман вроде бы оттаял, дружба возобновилась, но теперь Котаро старательно держал дистанцию, а Мибучи не пытался её сократить.

И именно сейчас глубоко запрятанные желания внезапно напомнили о себе. Проклятье!

Шаман зашуршал чем-то, погасил светильник и вытянулся за спиной Котаро. Холодные ночи под открытым небом приучили их засыпать, прижавшись друг к другу, да и амбар, который им предложили, продувался всеми ветрами.

Впервые за всё время путешествия Котаро приснился Мибучи, полураздетый, с бесстыдно расставленными ногами, и манящий к себе.

 

3.

В один из дней, дождливый и серый, их разыскал огромный чёрный ворон, раза в три крупнее кого-либо из своих сородичей, служивший Мибучи посланником. Настроение, испорченное погодой и мерзкой скользкой жижей под ногами, в которую превратилась дорога, стало ещё хуже — воронов Котаро недолюбливал, наглая птица ещё и отобрала у него лучший кусок рыбы, а выдрать ей пару перьев из хвоста, чтоб неповадно было, шаман не дал.

Если учесть, что вороны-тенгу и лисы-кицунэ — кровные враги, подобное соседство было вдвойне неприятно.

Вести пришли нерадужные: на отправившийся через Нагою отряд напали, стоило ему выйти из города, продолжить путь смогла лишь половина воинов. Кроме того, на юго-восточных перевалах стали пропадать местные жители, от тел оставались, в лучшем случае, ошмётки. Неизвестная тварь — или несколько тварей — явно двигалась на север. И Котаро, и Мибучи было очевидно, куда именно.

Им пришлось ускориться. Даже если их намерения уже вычислили и монстр — не просто подстраховка, ещё оставался шанс добраться до портала раньше него. 

На второй день после появления ворона Котаро и Мибучи добрались до форпоста господина Кобаяши. В поселении царила суматоха: буквально накануне человек десять без опознавательных знаков пытались пройти к перевалу. Предупреждённые о монстре воины их задержали, началась драка, шестеро бандитов были убиты, нескольким удалось скрыться. К счастью, из людей господина Кобаяши почти никто не пострадал.

От желанного отдыха в тёплом источнике пришлось отказаться: на счету был каждый час. Пополнив запасы еды, Котаро и Мибучи вместе с ещё семью воинами и самим господином Кобаяши отправились к вершине Хакусан. Когда они свернули с торной дороги на тропу к порталу, повалил снег: сначала редкий, но чуть погодя отдельные кристаллики-снежинки стали собираться в крупные хлопья, залеплявшие глаза, и в конце концов превратились в настоящую метель. Выстроившись друг за другом, люди брели по извилистой тропе среди елей чуть ли не на ощупь. Котаро шёл следом за господином Кобаяши, изо всех сил всматривался и вслушивался в окружающую бурю, то и дело проверяя, что Мибучи по-прежнему держится рукой за его пояс.

В воздухе витала опасность — их ждали, где-то впереди наверняка была засада, и, на всякий случай, оборотень обнажил меч. Сопровождавшие их воины также держали оружие наготове, но метель глушила любые звуки…

Краем глаза Котаро заметил слева тень, рванул Мибучи за руку, бросая за себя, предупреждающе крикнув, встретил нападающего мечом. По обе стороны от них раздались приглушённые возгласы, лязг оружия. Взревев, из-за плеча Котаро вылетел световой шар, врезался в одного из насевших на господина Кобаяши бандитов, на несколько мгновений осветив всё вокруг. Нападавший на Котаро рыжеволосый мужчина с исполосованным тонкими шрамами лицом на миг замешкался, пропустил удар в бедро, покачнулся. Котаро утёк влево, вонзил короткий меч ему под рёбра, на развороте снёс голову. Господин Кобаяши расправился со своим противником, шаман успел послать ещё парочку замораживающих заклинаний на помощь остальным. Котаро, вернувшись к нему, напряжённо прислушался, но ощущение опасности отступило.

Мибучи по-особому щёлкнул пальцами, в его ладонях засиял магический фонарь и осветил место боя. Мёртвые тела в лужах быстро остывающей крови — по одежде господин Кобаяши опознал людей, ушедших от его воинов на форпосте. Что ж, одной проблемой меньше.

Метель незаметно сошла на нет. До портала было рукой подать, поэтому раненых доставили к нему, чтобы Мибучи мог заняться лечением не по колено в снегу. Бандитов было всего пятеро, их трупы оттащили подальше от дороги. Застигнутого врасплох человека господина Кобаяши решили похоронить здесь, у вершины.

Портал выглядел светящейся трещиной в скале и заливал площадку и ограждающие её скалы и деревья бледно-голубым светом. Из любопытства Котаро подошёл поближе: узкая щель, в которую протиснется разве что подросток. Лезть к Мибучи, пока тот наносил ритуальный макияж, не стоило, поэтому, постояв, оборотень направился к господину Кобаяши помочь с погребением. 

Закончив с приготовлениями, Мибучи размотал свой посох, тряхнул, и десяток висевших на нём бубенцов разом задрожали-зазвенели. Завертевшись в танце, шаман низко запел, вырисовывая в воздухе разгорающиеся пламенем символы и иероглифы. Все, кто был на площадке, инстинктивно подались назад, застыли в тишине, загипнотизированные музыкой и движениями. Котаро увидел, как взметнулись и замерли в загустевшем воздухе волосы Мибучи, как застыли разлетевшиеся крыльями рукава, как его ноги на целую вечность оторвались от земли, и как, завершив бесконечно долгий оборот, он рухнул вниз, вонзая посох в камень площадки. Казалось, от этого дрогнула земля. Портал потемнел, налился красным и словно взорвался, заливаясь золотисто-белым светом. Шаман, с трудом преодолевая сопротивление воздушной волны, медленно пошёл к нему, схватился за края трещины и потянул, как створки ворот. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, хотя Котаро видел, как напряглись руки, и вдруг края портала поддались и поехали в стороны.

Залитый светом, Мибучи сделал шаг назад, второй, но скала, с широким створом портала посередине, осталась незыблемой. Восторженный вздох пронёсся над площадкой. Котаро подскочил к шаману, поддержал за локоть. Побледневший Мибучи, оперевшись на него, нашёл в себе силы довольно улыбнуться: путь в Акиту открыт.


	2. Часть II. Тайной тропой, скрываясь от внимательных глаз.

Часть II. Тайной тропой, скрываясь от внимательных глаз.

1.

Жара, треск угольков, сладковатые ароматы благовоний — сон мягко перетекал в реальность. Котаро шевельнулся, не раскрывая глаз, подался вперёд, прижимаясь к лежащему рядом. Возбуждённый член упёрся в ягодицы, по лицу скользнули длинные волосы — девушка? Оборотень ухмыльнулся — почему бы не продолжить жаркую ночь именно так, — прихватил губами кожу у основания шеи, повёл рукой вниз: талия, бедро, складки юкаты, прикрывающие пах, и… отскочил, как ошпаренный, лихорадочно протирая глаза.

На широком футоне клубком свернулся Мибучи.

Проклятье! Котаро пытался унять сердцебиение. Шаман продолжал крепко спать — сложные заклинания всегда забирают много сил, — на плече, над воротом сбившейся юкаты синел полукруглый след от зубов, и Котаро прекрасно знал, кто его оставил. Проклятье! Проклятье! Неужели они?..

Сзади брякнул колокольчик. Котаро встряхнулся, выпрямился, отгоняя сон, завертел головой. К счастью, предоставленная на почтовой станции лошадь сама прекрасно знала дорогу и шла вперёд, не обращая внимания на задремавшего всадника. Не справившись с искушением, Котаро посмотрел назад. Мибучи, прикрываясь от солнечных лучей зонтом, привязывал к лапе своего ворона послание. Память крови снова откликнулась неприязнью, и оборотень отвернулся.

Котаро поправил выглянувший из-под рукава край повязки. Бинты, стянувшие руки и торс, мешали, тяжёлые парадные одежды навевали тоску: зачем их надевать, если они едут с неофициальным визитом. Но в некоторых вопросах Мибучи становился упёртым как осёл.

Оборотень вздохнул и осторожно почесал шею под повязкой. 

Когда накануне ночью Мибучи предупредил, что будет больно, Котаро отмахнулся. Но следы, остающиеся от раскалённых в буквальном смысле пальцев шамана, горели пламенем. Он терпел, до крови закусывая губы, в голове мутилось от запахов трав, от неритмичной чужеродной песни на непонятном языке, от ставших абсолютно чёрными глаз Мибучи, неотрывно следящих за ним. Котаро видел их, даже зажмурившись, даже извиваясь от боли в стальной хватке, даже впившись зубами в ненароком подставленное плечо. Видел и стискивал челюсти всё сильнее. Голос Мибучи даже не дрогнул, а спустя бесконечное мгновение боль из мучительной стала сладкой и пришли сны. Тёмные, запоминающиеся только ощущениями: жадные поцелуи, податливое тело в руках, долгожданное проникновение… 

Нет, Котаро был уверен: всё, что ему привиделось, было только сном, сексуальной близостью с Мибучи — в буквальном смысле — и не пахло. 

Как и не верилось, что шаман может испытывать то же, что и он. 

Окрик погонщика прервал его размышления: они подъезжали к Аките.

 

Шумный, сам по себе ничем не примечательный город-порт раскинулся вдоль берега моря. Небольшой отряд двинулся вдоль его окраин на север. Господин Кобаяши настоял на том, чтобы Котаро и Мибучи взяли с собой воинов, не пострадавших при нападении. Сам он, вместе с раненым, собирался вернуться вниз на форпост.

Главная достопримечательность Акиты, монастырь Йосен, находилась в некотором отдалении от города. Рядом с монастырём раскинулись несколько кварталов с рёканами, торговыми лавками и едальнями — всё, чтобы обслужить гостей и паломников. 

Пёстрая толпа почтительно расступалась перед лошадью Котаро — штандарт союза Ракузан внушал уважение, а едущий следом шаман — даже благоговение. 

У ворот отряд встретила стража. Котаро показал печать на послании главе монастыря, и молоденький послушник тут же убежал с донесением, а спустя несколько минут врата Йосен открылись.

 

2.

Котаро остался чуть позади Мибучи, справа, чтобы в нужный момент подать ему послание Акаши. Глядя на служителей первого круга, сидевших вдоль стен, на их главу, он в который раз подумал, что шаман не зря заставил его взять в дорогу полное парадное облачение — даже простые церемонии встреч в этом монастыре проходили пышно, Котаро и так смотрелся довольно блёкло на фоне окружающей роскоши. Мибучи же, в тяжёлом бирюзовом кимоно, расшитом серебряной нитью, тёмно-синем хаори и с белой меховой накидкой на одном плече полностью соответствовал местным взглядам на красоту. Мех здесь был в почёте даже в тёплое время года — Акита никогда не славилась благоприятным климатом.

— Как глава монастыря и Хранитель священного гонга Йосен я, от лица старейшин, приветствую послов повелителя Западных провинций господина Акаши. Мы будем молиться о здоровье и благополучии для него и его семьи, — Химуро поклонился, коснувшись ладонями пола.

— Повелитель Западных провинций господин Акаши ценит внимание Дракона Йосен и, в свою очередь, направляет этот скромный подарок, — Мибучи взял из рук Котаро инкрустированную перламутром шкатулку, с поклоном передал её Химуро, — и приносит глубочайшие извинения за беспокойство и вмешательство в принятый распорядок монастыря.

— Наши двери всегда открыты для господина Акаши и его людей. 

Котаро позволил себе немного расслабиться: раз глава монастыря принял подарок, их просьбу хотя бы выслушают. Мибучи передал Химуро письмо и снова застыл. По лицу Хранителя гонга ничего нельзя было прочесть: лёгкая полуулыбка в равной степени выражала скуку и превосходство, из-за длинной густой чёлки виднелся только правый глаз — оборотню глава монастыря решительно не нравился.

— Большой Дракон Йосен призывается трижды в год, и следующая церемония Пробуждения начнётся пятнадцатого июля. Мы с удовольствием пригласим господина Акаши на этот праздник, и он сможет обратиться к Большому Дракону лично, — произнёс Химуро после продолжительного изучения письма.

— К сожалению, угроза возможной войны не позволяет господину Акаши покинуть Киото в это тяжёлое время, — Мибучи с показным сожалением приложил правую руку к сердцу. — И — тем более! — не позволяет ждать ещё полтора месяца. Господин Акаши всегда с удовольствием посещал церемонии Пробуждения и очень сожалеет, что в этот раз судьба распорядилась временем не в его пользу. Господин Акаши просит учесть при принятии решения его близкое знакомство с…

Всё это и так наверняка было сказано в письме, но Химуро явно ломался, и Мибучи приходилось раз за разом проговаривать льстивые заверения. Котаро еле сдерживался, чтоб не выказать своё нетерпение — с Химуро станется нарочно затянуть с ответом. 

Высокое положение Акаши, к счастью, оказало влияние: на совет старейшины собрались в тот же день. Правда, ждать ответа всё равно пришлось до вечера, и, как оказалось, зря: совет принял решение не будить Дракона.

— Мы приносим свои глубочайшие извинения господину Акаши, — сейчас Котаро явно различил надменные нотки в голосе Хранителя. — И в знак наших исключительно добрых намерений мы обещаем возносить молитву Большому Дракону каждый третий день, и его сила пребудет с господином Акаши и его людьми. К сожалению, это всё, что служители Йосен могут сделать для вас сейчас.

— Это уже много, господин Химуро, мы благодарим вас за время, уделённое рассмотрению нашей просьбы, — Мибучи склонил голову, Котаро повторил за ним.

— Я приглашаю вас, господин Мибучи, присоединиться к беседе за вечерним столом в монастыре. Вашим спутникам будет предоставлен отдых в лучшем рёкане нашего города.

— Вы оказываете мне честь, господин Химуро. Мы с благодарностью примем вашу заботу.

Химуро улыбнулся и посмотрел на забинтованные до кончиков пальцев руки Котаро.

— Также наши знахари готовы осмотреть ваши раны, господин Хаяма. Целебные воды Йосен ускоряют заживление в разы.

Котаро поклонился, касаясь ладонями пола.

— Благодарю, но я не ставлю под сомнения талант господина Мибучи как врачевателя.

— Как пожелаете. Господин Мибучи, господин Хаяма, наша встреча окончена. Вас проводят.

Следуя за служителем пятого круга, Котаро уже продумывал свои дальнейшие действия. Мибучи оказался прав: повёрнутые на нейтралитете северяне предпочли не ввязываться. Неужели они не понимают, что рано или поздно война доберётся и до них? Надеются, что горы станут надёжной преградой? 

Глупцы.

 

3.

«— Постой. Ты… ты собираешься разбудить Дракона сам?! — Котаро рванулся вперёд, ударил ладонями по столу. — С ума сошёл?! Да ты сгоришь, только коснувшись гонга!

Мибучи вздрогнул.

— Я собираюсь выполнить поручение нашего господина, — с показным спокойствием ответил он, по-прежнему глядя на чашку в своих ладонях. — И смогу составить заклинание, которое даст мне время.

— А священники? Ты наверняка не первый, кто решил попытаться, там точно есть сигнальный круг, или вроде того, — Котаро сел, почти сразу вскочил, зашагал по комнате. — Боги, Лео, это самоубийство! Как ты втайне доберёшься до гонга? Проведёшь ритуал?! Химуро глаз с тебя не спустит!

— Так помоги мне! — Мибучи грохнул чашку о стол, заговорил срывающимся голосом, глядя куда угодно, только не на мечущегося Котаро. — Акаши нужен Мурасакибара! А Химуро, уж поверь мне, не станет будить его ради нас, чем бы Акаши не пригрозил. Думаешь, зачем он отправил тебя? С ролью посла я всегда прекрасно справлялся сам. Ты страховка, если я сдохну у этого проклятого гонга. Да мы оба можем тут сдохнуть, но должны будем подняться из могил и вручить письмо Мурасакибаре в руки! 

Котаро выругался, пнул аккуратно свёрнутый футон, застыл, стоя в пол-оборота к Мибучи. Да будь проклят этот Акаши, Химуро, служители, большие и малые Драконы! Будь они все прокляты!

Шаман быстро шепнул молитву и тихо щёлкнул пальцами — чтобы проклятье не было услышано богами. Очаровательно. 

Оборотень потёр лицо, вернулся к столу и снова плюхнулся на своё место.

— Я пойду.

— Куда? — нахмурился Мибучи.

— К гонгу. А ты меня будешь прикрывать.

— Но, Кота…

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это будет эффективнее.

— Знаю.

— Тогда просто объясни, что мне нужно сделать…»

Мибучи объяснил. А потом, читая заклинания, нанёс на тело оборотня защитные символы, чтобы следующей ночью он отправился к гонгу.

Поэтому сейчас, подвязав рукава, Котаро ещё раз проверил верёвку с «кошкой», сюрикены на поясе, погасил светильник и замер в сейдза лицом к круглому окну, закрытому ставнями. Глядя в темноту, он вслушивался в шорохи засыпающего рёкана. Тяжёлые усталые шаги постояльцев, засидевшихся за столами для маджонга и возвращающихся в свои комнаты с пустыми или, наоборот, наполненными кошелями. Осторожное звяканье посуды и журчание воды на кухне. Шелест задвигающихся сёдзе и ставень. Ветка высокого сливового дерева, растущего у ворот, царапающая черепицу карниза. Стук обуви случайного прохожего. Эхо малого колокола святилища, что бьет в первый час нового дня…

Котаро сморгнул и натянул на голову капюшон: пора!

Выбравшись через окно, он бесшумно оббежал внутренний дворик по карнизу веранды, запрыгнул на крышу и, распластавшись на ней, прислушался. Окна комнат второго этажа так и остались тёмными.

На пустой улице, примыкающей к рёкану с запада, не горело ни фонаря. Котаро, переодетого в чёрное, не увидели бы и с расстояния в пару шагов, но он предпочёл не рисковать и передвигаться по крышам. Один раз из-под ноги поехала черепица, и оборотень, мысленно отругав нерадивого хозяина, еле успел подхватить её.

Последние здания от побережья отделяла полоса деревьев в сотню кэн шириной (кэн - мера длины около 1,81 м). С «кошкой» преодолеть её было плёвым делом. Котаро держался параллельно дороге для шествий, которая вывела его на довольно просторную полукруглую площадку, выдающуюся в море. На фоне мерно дышащих волн ясно очерчивался круг гигантского гонга в квадрате рамы-опоры. Котаро ещё раз убедился, что никакой паломник или заплутавший крестьянин не желают полюбоваться святыней, и спустился на невысокий каменный парапет, идущий по периметру площадки. 

Размеры гонга ввергали в трепет: три с половиной, если не четыре человеческих роста в диаметре, матово-чёрный, но стоит присмотреться, и выгнутая поверхность расцвечивается мерцающими тёмно-лиловыми полосами, идущими радиально из смещённого вверх центра. Говорят, что это — настоящая чешуйка Большого Дракона. Если так, то даже взрослый кицуне рядом с ним покажется букашкой! 

Каменная колотушка на длинной, непропорционально тонкой рукояти лежала перед гонгом.

Руки Котаро задрожали от плеснувшего в кровь адреналина, от мысли, что он собирается сейчас сделать, но пути назад не было. От него требуется всего три удара, заклинание Мибучи должно нейтрализовать защиту гонга — Котаро справится. 

Размотав бинты, он ещё раз взглянул на цветные символы на кистях и предплечьях и взялся за колотушку. Ладони на мгновение обожгло холодом, символы на запястьях стали бледнее — и только-то! Сделав глубокий вдох, Котаро перехватил рукоять крепче и рванул на себя, замахиваясь. Несмотря на кажущуюся изящность, весила колотушка чуть ли не тонну, ему едва удалось сохранить равновесие и не выпустить её из рук. 

Мышцы взбугрились от напряжения, Котаро ощутил, как внезапно загустевший воздух сминается под вытянутым концом била, и как сопротивление мгновенно исчезает за полтора локтя до поверхности гонга. Оставшееся расстояние колотушка пролетела словно бы сама и вбилась точнёхонько в точку схода мерцающих полос. Звук разлетелся над морем оглушающей, сбивающей с ног волной, а Котаро застыл, словно каменное изваяние: припав на заднюю ногу, с руками, словно приклеенными к рукояти.

Густое «до-о-оннннн» всё так же растекалось по воздуху, Котаро всё так же стоял, не в силах шевельнуться, но в белом холодном свете символы, нарисованные Мибучи, загорелись огнём. Неожиданная боль пробудила мышцы, дух Котаро забился в окаменевшем теле. Казалось, ничего не изменилось, но он заметил: било стало отходить от гонга на пол пальца, палец, полтора…

Котаро тянул изо всех сил. Огонь добрался до плеч, загорелись грудь и спина — везде, где пальцы Мибучи оставили след. Котаро зарычал от боли, рванул сильнее, и время снова пошло.

Разворачиваясь для второго удара, Котаро увидел источник света: море осветилось до самого дна так, что стало видно косяки испуганных рыбок и камешки на дне. Там, очень далеко, но видимый совершенно ясно, ворочался тёмно-фиолетовый дракон.

Второй удар не встретил такого сопротивления, как первый, но отчего-то всё вокруг замедлилось в разы: прежде чем колотушка коснулась гонга во второй раз, Котаро успел ясно разглядеть каждую жилку, складочки, волоски на своих руках — цветные символы сгорели без следа. 

Это было очень и очень плохо.

«До-о-оооонннн!» — отдача молотом ударила в грудь, и Котаро закричал.

…Крик застыл в горле. Он, глупый обиженный мальчишка, по невнимательности сорвался с когда-то такой знакомой надёжной тропы и летел прямо на скалы…

…Погоня! В нём уже торчит пара стрел, но пока лошадь цела, есть шанс скрыться и отлежаться в тихом уголке! Кобыла хрипит, заваливается на бок — прострелено горло. Котаро успевает соскочить, но убежать — нет…

…Звериные когти вырывают кусок мяса из спины…

…Удар мечом…

…Котаро умирал раз за разом — все его жизни, прошлые и будущие, плясали вокруг, сменяя декорации. Он воскресал, чтобы снова погибнуть, помнил, что должен был что-то сделать, но никак не мог выполнить поручение, каждый раз встречая одну из своих смертей.

— Кхаааааррр! Кхаааррр! Кхаааррр!

Огромный, чёрный как смоль ворон спикировал откуда-то сверху, бросился ему в лицо, распахивая широкие, пять-шесть сяку в размахе, крылья (сяку - мера длины около 0.3 м). Котаро инстинктивно отшатнулся, пытаясь защититься руками, и ощутил в ладонях колотушку — он оказался перед гонгом. В легкие снова хлынул кислород, в голове прояснилось. Ворон в последний момент развернулся на кончике крыла, задев лицо Котаро перьями, и набрал высоту. Котаро замахнулся, отмечая, что небо заметно посветлело — уже рассвет! — и ударил в гонг.

«До-о-оооонннн!»

Третий.

В этот раз колотушка выскользнула из его рук. 

4.

Котаро разбудила служанка.

Стоило ему приподняться, как комната закружилась, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Повалившись на бок, Котаро зажал ладонью рот, пытаясь сдержать рвоту. В глазах потемнело, обеспокоенный голос служанки доносился словно сквозь вату. Голову осторожно приподняли, поднесли к губам плошку с резко пахнущим настоем. 

В мыслях стало просняться, Котаро сделал пару глотков, нашёл в себе силы опереться на локоть и взять посудину самостоятельно. Служанка, как заведённая, повторяла:

— Прошу прощения, господин Хаяма. Вам срочное послание от господина Мибучи и лекарства. Вам лучше? Вы слышите меня? Господин Хаяма, прошу прощения, Вам срочное послание…

— Да, я слышу, спасибо, — Котаро отставил плошку, сделал несколько медленных вдохов и — теперь осторожно — сел.

Итак, он находился в своей комнате в рёкане, в юкате, по-прежнему забинтованный. Женщина-служанка сидела рядом, согнувшись в поклоне, перед ней на подносе лежало запечатанное послание, стоял кувшинчик, чашка и чайная коробочка.

Котаро прислушался к себе: слабость отступила, но голова по-прежнему была тяжёлой.

— От меня ожидают письменный ответ?

— Только подтверждение, что Вы получили послание и выпили лекарство, господин Хаяма.

— Тогда отправь посыльного с подтверждением.

Служанка поклонилась и вышла.

Котаро распечатал послание Мибучи.

«Тебе всё удалось.

Завари чай, две щепотки на чашку, выпей и срочно отправляйся в монастырь. Попроси кого-нибудь из служителей проводить тебя ко мне, Большой Дракон встретится с нами сегодня.

Бинты не снимай.»

Котаро сжал кулак: да! Получилось! 

Очередное шаманское зелье, отдававшее горечью, — неужели нельзя лечиться чем-нибудь приятным на вкус? — окончательно разогнало туман в голове. Взглянув на парадное кимоно, Котаро на мгновение задумался и решил надеть что-нибудь попроще, раз уж Мибучи ничего об этом не написал.

Яркое полуденное солнце слепило глаза, но оборотень даже не успел пожалеть, что оделся слишком тепло, — с моря резкими порывами дул холодный пронизывающий ветер. Несмотря на разгул стихии, на улице царило оживление, люди собирались в группы и воодушевлённо обменивались какими-то новостями. Острый слух улавливал лишь восторженные восклицания и ожидание какого-то праздника. Очередной порыв ветра донёс пряный аромат рыбного бульона из ближайшей лапшичной, Котаро даже остановился у входа — на аппетитные запахи желудок отозвался голодной резью. Забежать и быстренько проглотить порцию или спешить в Йосен? Мибучи написал «срочно», но Котаро умеет быстро есть…

На солнце набежала тень, и в одно мгновение улица помрачнела, даже стук посуды и гомон в лапшичной словно бы затих, ушёл на задний план. С тяжёлым предчувствием Котаро обернулся.

Над ним навис огромный широкоплечий мужчина в простых чёрных штанах и рубахе на китайский манер. Длинные, до плеч, тёмные волосы распущены, одежда, хоть и новая, подобрана не по размеру — рукава и штанины коротковаты, на ногах истрёпанные сандалии. Котаро заглянул гиганту в лицо и застыл: в равнодушных почти чёрных глазах вспыхивали и гасли лиловые искры, скручивались в мерцающие круги и спирали, манили за собой вглубь, в темноту, в бесконечность холодного космоса, где маленький голубой шарик планеты покоится в чешуйчатых кольцах Дракона, большего, чем само Время. Что этой Вечности мелкие дрязги слабых людей? Будить Дракона в неурочный час ради разборок на жалком клочке суши… Слишком мало хвостов у рыжего кицунэ, чтобы совершить такое и остаться безнаказанным.

Шерсть Котаро стала дыбом: здесь и сейчас ему просто нечего противопоставить алмазным когтям и зубам огромного…

«Кхааррр!»

Оборотень отшатнулся и сделал шаг назад. Высокий мужчина в китайской одежде оглянулся, снова, раздумывая, посмотрел на Котаро и, согнувшись чуть ли не вдвое, молча прошёл мимо него в лапшичную. Прямые солнечные лучи по-прежнему били в лицо, находящиеся на улице люди будто и не заметили ничего, словно оборотень был единственным, кто увидел Большого Дракона.

Крупный ворон, примостившийся на коньке крыши дома напротив, каркнул ещё раз и принялся чистить перья. Котаро вспомнил, что его ждут, и припустил по улице. Сердце колотилось как бешеное: Мурасакибара знал, кто его разбудил. 

И помиловал. 

 

Молчаливый служитель провёл оборотня к меньшему из двух гостевых домов Йосен. Комната, отведённая Мибучи, выходила окнами на запад — в круглой оконной раме за кронами деревьев плескалось неспокойное море. Сам шаман будто не услышал приветствия — ссутулившись, сидел за столом, колдуя над чашками. На жаровенке перед ним грелся небольшой чайник. Котаро поздоровался громче. Не отвечая, Мибучи медленно, словно через силу потянулся за чайничком, снял с решётки.

Расстояние до стола Котаро преодолел за долю секунды, в последний момент подхватив выскользнувший из ледяных пальцев чайник, заглянул Мибучи лицо и обомлел. Кожа белее мела, чёрные круги вокруг глаз, бирюзовая радужка потускнела, невидящие зрачки-точки. Шаман моргнул, шевельнул бескровными губами, бессильно опустил руки. Котаро посмотрел на стол, заметил чашку с порошком и сухоцветами.

— Мне налить кипяток сюда?

Мибучи еле заметно качнул головой. Котаро заварил настой, поднёс чашку к губам шамана, неловко попытался напоить. Выхаживая раненых, Мибучи проделывал подобное, не расплескав и капли, Котаро же, наверное, пролил не меньше трети, пока тот не смог взять чашку сам.

— Ты совсем без сил, почему не выпил зелье раньше?

— Переоценил… свои возможности. Долей, пожалуйста, ещё воды, — шаман поставил чашку на стол. 

Котаро зябко повёл плечами.

— Я видел Мурасакибару в городе. Он всё знает. И ему не очень понравилось, что мы его разбудили.

— Главное, что это нам удалось.

Котаро набросил Мибучи на плечи сползшую накидку, осторожно сел рядом, подставил плечо. Шаман устало прислонился к нему.

— В какой-то момент мне показалось, что ты умер. Кажется, я выплеснул в тебя чуть ли не всю силу, которая была. Испугался. 

Сердце сжала вина.

— Кажется, после второго удара я действительно вылетел из этого мира.

— Извини, защита гонга оказалась сильнее, чем я ожидал.

— Не бери в голову. Кстати, сколько нам ещё ждать?

— Не знаю, позовут, — Мибучи повозился, — я пока посплю, ты не против? И нам лучше уехать сразу после аудиенции, не стоит тут задерживаться.

— Спи.

Котаро пересел, чтобы он мог лечь и устроить голову у него на коленях. Совсем как в старые добрые времена, когда Мибучи только учился заклинаниям. Котаро знал, что шаман — точно не ёкай, хотя силы в нём было многовато даже для очень одарённого смертного. Возможно, среди его предков есть демоны, в Мибучи всегда была какая-то настораживающая неправильность. Но оборотень ни разу не догадался спросить, а сейчас было не время.

Котаро осторожно провёл рукой по иссиня-чёрным волосам. Позапрошлая ночь пробудила в нём давно и глубоко запрятанную нежность. Ребёнком Мибучи был совсем хрупким: тонким, бледным, вечно переживающим, что Котаро неподобающе себя ведёт, Котаро неподобающе одет, Котаро то, сё… тогда Котаро чувствовал себя старшим. А потом Мибучи стал слишком быстро взрослеть и… хорошеть? И разве можно хоть кому-то признаться, что первой любовью Котаро стал его же друг-шаман?

Спустя пару часов служитель принес обед и приглашение на встречу. После сна Мибучи уже меньше походил на оживший труп, но его всё ещё покачивало. Ещё бы — три дня сильного колдовства подряд. Если Химуро захочет им помешать спокойно уехать, шаман долго не продержится. В отличие от него, Котаро чувствовал себя прекрасно — ускоренная регенерация и лекарства сделали своё дело. Глядя, как тяжело Мибучи поднимается на ноги, он заметил:

— В таком состоянии ты просто свалишься с коня.

— Я стараюсь, как могу, — шаман недовольно скривился. — Будешь меня придерживать.

— Есть идея получше: возьми энергию у меня. Как тогда, в Киношите.

— Насколько я помню, — Мибучи слабо улыбнулся, — нам обоим за это влетело.

Котаро фыркнул.

— Это было целую вечность назад. Я полон сил!

— Ты и в тот раз так говорил, а мне пришлось тащить тебя на себе.

Тем не менее, несмотря на ворчание, шаман подошёл, обнял лицо Котаро ладонями.

— Ты точно уверен?

— Давай уже, — Котаро смутился, — нас ждут.

Мибучи осторожно коснулся губами его губ, вдохнул. В глазах на мгновение потемнело, Котаро показалось, что он теряет равновесие, но в следующий момент он снова ощутил себя твёрдо стоящим на ногах. Мибучи тут же отпустил его лицо, торопливо отшагнул.

— Спасибо.

— Ага, — Котаро почесал затылок, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Вот же! В прошлый раз ты делал этот через платок

— Извини.

Шаман тихо засмеялся, прикрывая рот ладонью, Котаро заулыбался. Пальцы покалывало — проходило онемение после передачи энергии. Мибучи оживал: губы порозовели, движения снова обрели уверенность, в глазах появился блеск. 

— Ну что, пошли?

— Да, пора.

 

С каждым шагом Мибучи словно наполнялся силой. Они шли практически плечом к плечу, и Котаро казалось, что стоит им соприкоснуться рукавами — воздух треснет электрическим разрядом. Он чуял, что шаман взял всего ничего от его энергии, но человеку и этого было достаточно. 

Хотя, сейчас простому смертному до Мибучи было очень далеко. В небольшой комнате, где проходила встреча, сидя напротив Мурасакибары, он походил на ворона, подкараулившего добычу. Дракон Йосен, читающий письмо от Акаши, то и дело бросал на него настороженный взгляд. Кто бы мог подумать — ему явно было не по себе в присутствии шамана. Котаро разделял это чувство: мелькнувшие в складках рукавов чёрные когти снова заставили инстинкты встрепенуться.

— Акачин никогда не просил о помощи... неужели его силы так ослабли? 

— Господин Акаши не просит о помощи. Он хочет уменьшить возможные потери.

— Ааа… — Мурасакибара надолго задумался и лениво махнул рукой. — Ладно, я дам вам… это.

На большой, раза в полтора шире, чем у Котаро, ладони замерцал огонёк. И снова по телу пробежал озноб, как сегодня днём, на улице. Краски потускнели, полупрозрачные потоки энергии стекались в огненный шар, который становился всё больше, всё ярче. Мурасакибара застыл изваянием, словно высеченный из камня. Скрещённые ноги, прямая спина, собранные в гладкий хвост волосы, в руках — сияющая жемчужина с голову младенца.

— Акачин знает, что нужно сделать.

Мурасакибара наклонился, потянулся через всю комнату и вложил в ладони Мибучи переливающийся шар. Котаро ошалело моргнул: их разделяло, по меньшей мере, два кэн! 

— Мы благодарим Большого Дракона за этот дар, — церемонно поклонился Мибучи, — и время, уделённое нам, — теперь они поклонились оба.

Мурасакибара кивнул и поднялся. Казалось, он коснулся макушкой потолка.

— Если вы двое ещё раз меня разбудите, я вас раздавлю.

Котаро опустил глаза и решился выпрямиться, только когда Мурасакибара вышёл.

 

5.

Покидать Акиту пришлось в спешке — шаман опасался неприятных сюрпризов от главы монастыря. Солнце окончательно затянуло низкими плотными тучами, полуденный ветер превратился в штормовой, и время от времени на землю срывались холодные капли, грозящие вот-вот обернуться проливным дождём. Так что отряд гнал лошадей, надеясь успеть добраться до почтовой станции на перевале, прежде чем это случится.

Магическая Жемчужина, аккуратно завёрнутая в несколько слоёв материи, покоилась за плечами Котаро. Запредельное количество энергии, находящейся в артефакте, вытягивало силы шамана и искажало действие его амулетов. Поэтому, скрепя сердце, Мибучи переложил вещи в дорожную сумку, уложил Жемчужину в свой сундук, защищённый духом-сторожем, и отдал Котаро. 

Созданный неизвестным мастером в незапамятные времена, сундук всегда манил оборотня к себе, но и отталкивал: вокруг него витала та же аура опасности, что, время от времени, появлялась у Мибучи. Заключённая в вещи сила почти полностью совладала с энергией Жемчужины, но Котаро всё равно чувствовал её влияние: демоническая сущность ушла глубже, почти незаметно притупляя инстинкты и остроту чувств. Досадная помеха, но Котаро все равно оставался быстрее и сильнее любого человека. Гораздо больше его беспокоил Мибучи: шаман словно был не рад, что они выполнили задание и возвращаются домой.

На следующее утро, в рёкане, когда Мибучи не спустился к завтраку, оборотень забеспокоился. Поднявшись на второй этаж, он почти сразу услышал шум, доносившийся из комнаты шамана, и бросился туда.

Мибучи пытался справиться с огромной чёрной птицей. Прижатый к полу ворон слабо бил крылом по полу и так и норовил ударить клювом. Котаро не сразу разглядел, что он ранен: левая половина головы, крыло, бок были иссечены сеткой глубоких порезов. Шаман безуспешно старался одновременно удержать ворона и обработать его раны. 

Котаро закрыл за собой дверь и опустился рядом.

— Давай помогу.

Мибучи благодарно кивнул.

— Держи за здоровое крыло и у лап… осторожно! — оборотень зашипел и тряхнул оцарапанной рукой — предостережение запоздало. — Когти…

С трудом найдя удобное положение, Котаро всё-таки сладил с вороном. Мибучи спешно выложил на порезы целебную мазь. Изуродованное левое крыло птицы почти полностью лишилось перьев и явно было сломано. Осторожно вправив кости, шаман зафиксировал его с помощью повязки и палочек для еды, тонкой струйкой залил раны чёрной жидкостью, застывающей на теле, как смола, и устало откинулся назад. Котаро отпустил уже не сопротивляющегося ворона и сел напротив. Птица перекатилась на бок, улеглась удобнее и снова затихла.

— Ты из-за него был такой мрачный?

Мибучи кивнул.

— Он должен был прилететь ещё вчера, но на него напали.

Котаро ещё раз посмотрел на ворона.

— Похожие следы оставляет…

— …паутина Ханамии, — закончил за него шаман. — Он ждёт нас на той стороне.

— Проклятье!

Ханамия. Ублюдок, каких поискать, родившийся с исключительными способностями. Котаро сомневался, что Мибучи уступает ему по силе, но Ханамия не гнушался самых грязных методов, чтобы добиться своего.

— Предупреди людей, чтобы проверили оружие и доспех. Не думаю, что он ждёт нас прямо у портала, но…

Но надо быть готовыми ко всему. Котаро посмотрел на задремавшего ворона, сочувственно погладил по перьям.

— А с ним что будем делать?

— Я разберусь, не беспокойся.

Оборотень поднялся. У самой двери его нагнал голос Мибучи, неожиданно мягкий.

— Спасибо.

— Обращайся! — широко улыбнувшись, Котаро махнул рукой и вышел.

 

6.

У южного выхода портала уже царила ночь. Огромные звёзды перемигивались над самой головой, нетронутый снег вторил им, вспыхивая серебристыми искрами. Невысокие деревья прижимались к громадам скал, росли по одному и группками вдоль тропы. 

Следы стычки с разбойниками замело, Котаро старался угадать в очертаниях сугробов трупы, но, видимо, местные звери растащили останки — на почти ровной площадке выделялась только горка камней, сложенная над телом Товы. От широкой тропы, безмятежно вилявшей между скалами и лесом, снова тянуло опасностью, все чувства оборотня вопили о ловушке. Мибучи тоже медлил: хмурился и не спешил отходить от портала, перебирая в его свете свои многочисленные шкатулки и мешочки.

Котаро бросил на него взгляд, недоумённо нахмурился и присмотрелся: так и есть — он явно бережёт левую руку. Обернувшись на воинов, стоящих у могилы товарища, и убедившись, что они заняты другим, оборотень быстрым шагом подошёл к шаману и прошипел:

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— О чём ты? — тот даже не поднял головы.

— О твоей руке!

Котаро схватил его за локоть, даже не сообразив, что Мибучи может быть больно. Шаман вздрогнул и высвободил руку из его пальцев.

— С ней всё… ладно, с ней не всё в порядке, но это не моя боль.

Котаро зло пнул камушек в створ портала, присел на корточки.

— Это всё твоя дурацкая птица, да?! Нас поджидает Ханамия, а у тебя теперь не работает рука!

— Я не мог поступить иначе! — сердито прошептал Мибучи в ответ. — И не преувеличивай, всё у меня работает. Лучше дай спокойно подготовиться.

Котаро насупился, замолк на некоторое время. От тропы по-прежнему веяло чем-то нехорошим.

— Нам обязательно идти сейчас?

— Нет, — Мибучи отсыпал в мелкую посудину ярко-красного порошка из пузырька и вернул его на место, — но на рассвете ничего не изменится. Ханамия будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется, для него это — дело принципа.

— Готовить ловушки и ждать, просто чтобы убить нас? — для Котаро подобное казалось дикостью.

— Например, да. Но, скорее всего, он рассчитывает на ценную добычу.

— Он знает про Жемчужину? Откуда?!

Мибучи взглянул на Котаро, невесело улыбнулся.

— Мы прошли через портал, ведущий к Аките, а Дракон Йосен — старый друг Акаши, и, кстати, не любит писать письма. Ханамия достаточно умён, чтобы просчитать всё это и предположить, что возвращаться мы будем не с пустыми руками. Что бы мы ни несли, оно наверняка ценно и может пригодиться. Логично?

Котаро поднялся, зашагал из стороны в сторону. 

— Отсюда есть другой путь?

Шаман только покачал головой, развёл смесь в посудине водой и начал выписывать столбцы иероглифов на узких полосках бумаги. 

— Чего нам ждать?

— Расставленных сетей, в которые мы всё равно попадём. Просто будь готов вступить в бой в любую минуту. И зови всех сюда, мне нужно наложить чары.

Ещё несколько минут, пока шаман заканчивал приготовления, воины провели, нервно перетаптываясь неподалёку от него — даже люди ощущали опасность. 

Мибучи был предельно сосредоточен. Котаро невольно залюбовался идеально отточенными движениями — ни жеста, ни слова лишнего. 

Бумажки с заклятьями намертво приклеились к подошвам. Сделав пару шагов, Оота издал восторженный возглас: следов на снегу не оставалось. Полоски с другими символами Мибучи спрятал в широкие рукава, увешенные бубенчиками.

— Господа воины, вам придётся держать мой темп, отстающих ждать не будем. Заклинание делает нас невидимыми для слежки, но шаманство Ханамии рано или поздно истощит его, поэтому бежать надо быстро. Любой мой приказ должен выполняться незамедлительно, если вы не хотите угодить в ловушку, — Мибучи повернулся к Котаро. — Скорее всего, монстры, появившиеся с востока, подчиняются его воле.

— Сколько будет нападающих?

— Пятеро, — шаман помолчал, — и, если нам не повезёт, появится шестой.

Напоследок Мибучи снова взялся за посох: провернул широкие кольца в средней части, раздвинул, и в следующий момент у него в руках оказалась нагината. Котаро мысленно присвистнул: вокруг остро отточенного лезвия мерцала аура силы — как у сундука — он и не подозревал, что у шамана есть что-то подобное. Пальцы сразу зачесались опробовать парочку приёмов, но развлекаться было не время. Возможно, после удастся выпросить у Мибучи оружие. Тот закинул нагинату за спину и кивнул: пора.

Сейчас, когда метель не мешала обзору, Котаро понял, что к порталу ведёт не просто тропа, а довольно широкая дорога — раньше этим путём пользовались гораздо чаще, чем сейчас. Они бежали слаженно, словно под ритм походного барабана. Котаро чуть впереди Мибучи, Судзуки и Оота прикрывают фланги, Хиро — замыкающий. Вопреки опасениям оборотня, бубенчики молчали — от Мибучи вообще не исходило ни звука, только еле слышное ровное дыхание. Он благоразумно не взвинчивал темп, чтобы сохранить силы на случай сражения. Зачарованные полоски бумаги на подошвах не только скрывали след, но и заставляли людей менять направление движения — в какой-то момент без всякого приказа отряд слаженно свернул с дороги и вернулся на неё несколько минут спустя.

Неожиданно за спиной брякнул бубенчик. Мибучи что-то зашептал, зазвенело ещё несколько, Котаро уловил краем глаза взмах рукава, и окружающий мир на миг подёрнулся дымкой. В следующий момент впереди справа вспыхнули золотом натянутые меж стволов деревьев перепутанные нити. Мибучи взял левее. Впереди появилась ещё одна паутина, потом ещё. Несмотря на тёплое сияние, они явно представляли опасность — подчиняясь неслышным приказам шамана отряд старательно огибал светящиеся преграды.

— Нам нужно ускориться! — отрывисто скомандовал Мибучи.

Котаро, не оборачиваясь, кивнул.

Теперь темп возрастал с каждой минутой. Магическая паутина становилась всё гуще, натягиваясь между скалами и деревьями прямо на глазах. Одна из паутин внезапно появилась прямо перед ними.

— Рассыпаться! — выкрикнул Котаро, бросаясь вправо.

Судзуки, замешкавшийся на повороте, вскрикнул — задетая им нить лишила его части кисти и мяса с предплечья, легко разрезав доспех. Котаро ошеломлённо выругался и утроил внимание.

Взгляд выхватил отклеившуюся от подошвы полоску бумаги — заклятье шамана переставало действовать. Золотой паутины становилось всё больше, и даже чутьё Мибучи не всегда помогало с первого раза найти выход из светящегося лабиринта. Котаро увернулся от одной паутины, резко затормозил, чтоб не угодить во вторую, но, прежде чем успел выбраться из тупика, между ним и Мибучи выросла ещё одна. Оборотень оказался в ловушке.

— Котаро!

— Я в порядке! Но мне не выбраться!

— Сейчас!

Загремели-зазвенели бубенчики, шаман закрутился вокруг своей оси, запел низким голосом. Незнакомая речь эхом отражалась от паутины, заставляя её вибрировать, Котаро даже не сразу заметил чью-то тень, шевельнувшуюся за светящейся стеной с противоположной стороны.

Сзади слева раздался лязг оружия, вскрик — кто-то напал на Хиро. Шаман завыл, золотые нити начали лопаться, но слишком медленно! Котаро обнажил мечи, тень за паутиной раздвоилась, один нападающий двинулся в обход, к Мибучи, второй явно караулил оборотня.

«Чтобы ты не планировал, делай это быстрее!» — мысленно взмолился Котаро, и шаман словно услышал: веером разлетелись полоски с заклинаниями, разрезая паутину и облепляя существ, атаковавших в тот же момент. 

Котаро рефлекторно отмахнулся мечом, отскочив в сторону, и когтистая рука ударила воздух. Издав недовольный возглас, нападавший развернулся и бросился на Котаро снова. Неестественно быстрая тварь походила на человека с непропорционально длинными руками и ногами. Монстр был одет как ниндзя, но босой и вооружён лишь огромными когтями на руках. Попавшие в него заклятья ранили его, но не остановили. Котаро метнулся влево, пытаясь отрубить уродливую руку, но зацепил лишь кисть — несколько когтистых пальцев упало на снег, — и тут же ему пришлось отскочить назад, защищаясь от едва заметного глазу удара в живот — без сомнений, такая лапа вполне могла проломить доспех. 

За спиной раздался полный боли крик. Котаров ужасе оглянулся — Мибучи?! — и допустил ошибку. Полная тонких и острых как иглы зубов пасть чуть не вырвала ему глотку, но свистнувшая мимо уха полоска с заклятьем запечатала твари морду. Всего пара мгновений форы, но их достаточно, чтобы сбросить со спины мешающий сундук, встряхнуться и наконец-то дать зажатой сущности волю.

Монстр взвыл, бросился вперёд. Оскалившись, Котаро ударил левой рукой ему в челюсть, скользнул вперёд и в сторону, замахнулся мечом и снёс зубастую башку с плеч.

Теперь можно обернуться. В одно мгновение картина боя встала перед ним: в свете изодранной паутины на земле корчился Оота, зажимая вываливающиеся на землю кишки. Рядом с ним издыхала изрядно порубленная тварь с облепленными заклятьями конечностями. Но из-за деревьев слева уже выходил ещё один монстр — весь в человеческой крови. Значит, Хиро больше нет. 

Котаро бросился наперерез, сдавленно охнул, разглядев тварь: это был тот самый рыжий парень из банды, которому он лично отрубил голову. Сейчас рыжий меньше походил на человека, но сомнений, что это он, не было. Мибучи направил в него световой шар — гораздо меньше по размеру, чем те, что помогли им на пути к порталу — и выругался: тварь только покачнулась, но продолжила переть вперёд. Котаро взглянул на шамана и выплюнул очередное проклятье: за его плечом появился второй монстр. Этого Котаро тоже помнил: спутанные белые волосы, падающие на глаза, и кривая уродливая ухмылка на пол-лица. Мибучи проследил за его взглядом и взял в руки нагинату — волшебные заготовки больше не справлялись.

Тварь, которую Котаро прикончил первой, явно была слабее этих двоих. Казалось, что противник предугадывает каждое движение — подойти на достаточную для серьёзного удара дистанцию не удавалось. От смертельных ран Котаро спасала только возросшая скорость реакции и обострившийся слух — не видя, но слыша, он всё же мог заблокировать атаку твари. У Мибучи дела шли немногим лучше. Владел он оружием неплохо, да и длина нагинаты позволяла держать беловолосого на расстоянии. Нападавший на него монстр щеголял без левой руки, но шаман всё сильнее припадал на левую, очевидно, раненую ногу и явно уступал. Котаро сжал зубы — в конце концов, за жизнь шамана отвечает именно он! — и с новыми силами бросился на рыжего. Ему нужно прикончить тварь как можно скорее, пока Мибучи ещё держится.

Хлопок! В спину ударила волна воздуха, загудев, разошлась в стороны, и мир замер.

— Скорее, это всего на пять секунд!

Котаро хватило трёх: одним ударом снести голову, другим разрубить тело на две части — на всякий случай. Ещё секунда — развернуться, ещё одна — подставить свой меч под растопыренную лапу, и действие заклинания кончилось. Мибучи, споткнувшись, рухнул на снег. Если бы не Котаро, беловолосый бы его прикончил следующим ударом. Но они атаковали одновременно: отрубив замахнувшемуся монстру вторую руку, Котаро воткнул клинок ему в горло.

— Ты как?!

Опираясь на нагинату, Мибучи постарался ровно сесть, вытянув раненую ногу. 

— Проклятье! — Котаро присел на корточки, осторожно сдвигая пропитавшуюся кровью ткань в сторону: вдоль бедра Мибучи шли две рваных борозды, оставленные когтями твари. — Нужно перевязать.

— Рукав сойдёт, только… — шаман пошарил в поясной сумке и вытащил мешочек, — вот, кровоостанавливающее.

Котаро как мог осторожно обтёр мгновенно краснеющим снегом кровь с бедра, вытряхнул из мешочка смятую зелень — зверобой. На перевязку ушла половина рукава. Котаро отрезал ещё пару узких полос и подвязал разодранную штанину, чтобы холодный воздух не забирался под одежду и не тревожил рану.

— Спасибо.

— Ты сможешь идти?

— Как-нибудь справлюсь. Ещё кто-нибудь выжил?

Котаро посмотрел на тело Ооты, медленно покачал головой.

— Сомневаюсь, — оборотень перевёл взгляд на останки твари. Её морда ещё сохраняла человеческие черты, но плоть на костях истаивала, как горящая свеча, прямо на глазах.

— Ты узнал этих двоих? Рыжему я лично всадил меч в печень четыре дня назад, и он явно был человеком!

— Это что-то вроде марионеток, — Мибучи тяжело вздохнул — он выдохся гораздо сильнее, чем старался показать. — Ханамия когда-то давно раздобыл себе выводок злобных духов и начал тренировать. Выжило пять самых кровожадных и опасных, которым он создал изменяющиеся оболочки.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что они снова оживут и нападут на нас? — Котаро схватился за рукоять меча.

— Если и соберутся напасть, то очень нескоро — эти оболочки умерли дважды, даже шаманство Ханамии их не восстановит, — Мибучи поднял лицо к небу. — Уже светает… нужно позаботиться о…

Котаро помог ему встать. Шаман огляделся, тряхнул головой и посмотрел на него остановившимся взглядом.

— Котаро, где сундук?

Оборотень махнул рукой за спину.

— Там, мне пришлось его сбросить… — обернувшись, Котаро замолк: сундука не было. — Проклятье!

— Пятый! Их должно было быть пятеро!

Котаро мысленно застонал: идиот! Попался в ловушку для младенцев!

— Я догоню его!

— Кота…

Не слушая Мибучи, Котаро уже был там, где оставил сундук считанные минуты назад. 

Цепочка едва заметных следов уходила в сторону от тропы. Оборотень принюхался — далеко тварь не ушла — и бросился за ней.

 

7.

Швырнув пяток сюрикенов, Котаро прыгнул вперёд, занося меч. Монстр метнулся в сторону, оступился, повалился в снег, но тут же отскочил, бросив сундук на землю. Некоторое время они кружили, обмениваясь ударами. Отсутствие зрения — глаза твари были скрыты под повязкой — явно не мешало ей «видеть» Котаро. 

Обманный шаг влево, удар правой рукой, левой блок, увернуться от когтей, подпрыгнуть, пытаясь достать сверху. «Слепой» зашипел, получив царапину на плече, ткнул когтями в пах. Котаро крутанулся, уходя от удара, рубанул, укоротив их наполовину. Тут же ударил, одновременно метя в горло и предплечье, отлетел, угодив под вторую лапу, взвыл: когти располосовали бок. Левая рука монстра повисла на лоскуте. «Слепой», не отворачиваясь, оторвал её полностью и метнул в сторону. Столкнувшись со световым шаром, конечность взорвалась.

Мибучи?!

Пересилив боль, Котаро снова атаковал, краем глаза заметив: среди деревьев действительно появился шаман. 

Кинжал оборотня остался у «слепого» в боку, но тот его словно и не заметил: вгрызся зубами тому в руку, дробя кости в кашу. От боли в голове помутилось, монстр отбросил Котаро в сторону и шагнул, заваливаясь набок, к шаману, швырнувшему в него амулет. Тонкая глина разбилась, окутав морду твари белым порошком, и с тихим шипением кожа и мясо начали растворяться. «Слепой» тонко взвыл, метнулся вперёд и всей тушей насадился на подставленное лезвие нагинаты. 

Но не сдох! Вытянул лапы, пытаясь дотянуться до Мибучи.

Котаро заставил себя встать, вложив последние силы, прыгнул, метя в раненый бок твари. Скинув с Мибучи монстра, вцепился в того когтями и клыками, не давая подняться. Ни за что. Пусть мечется и рвёт его, Лео ему не достанется!

Котаро даже не заметил, что подобравший его меч шаман снёс твари полголовы. Не слышал, как Мибучи звал его, не чувствовал, как тот пытался расцепить их. Котаро уже даже не было больно. Он чертовски устал, и ему, отчего-то, очень хотелось спать.

 

Холод, сначала мешавший ему, незаметно отступил. Котаро лежал на спине, и в глаза била яркая синева неба. Тёплая-тёплая, в обрамлении пушистых зелёных елей. Оборотень редко видел такие хорошие сны, а в этом ещё был Лео. Он гладил Котаро по щеке и говорил, что любит. 

Котаро улыбнулся и признался, что тоже его любит, уже очень-очень давно. 

 

Котаро снился замечательный сон.


	3. Часть III. Тайной тропой, обманывая смерть.

Часть III. Тайной тропой, обманывая смерть.

1.

Котаро снился замечательный сон. Во сне Лео сказал, что любит его.

Котаро хотел бы спать и видеть этот сон вечно.

2.

У каждого свой шинигами — жнец смерти, который уведёт его из родного мира, — Котаро знал это. Многие знали. Но мало кто представляет, как будет выглядеть пришедший за ним. Котаро знал и это: огромный ворон с размахом крыльев в полнеба. Возможно, это последняя шутка над детьми Лис, а возможно, Котаро — единственный из кицунэ, чей шинигами является тотемным животным тенгу, — спросить всё равно не у кого.

Котаро не хотел просыпаться, ему снился Лео, но птица раскричалась над самой головой, и пришлось открыть глаза. Серый сырой сумрак, гладкие чёрные стволы молодых деревьев, словно погружённые в молоко — в этом месте всегда царит предрассветный туман. Ворон захлопал крыльями, сложил их, перепрыгнул на ветку ниже, посмотрел на оборотня одним глазом. Второй — а вот это что-то новенькое! — отсутствовал, да и вообще вся левая сторона птичьей головы была иссечена полосками шрамов.

— Не тебя ли я помогал не так давно лечить, а?

Ворон, кажется, кивнул, а, может, просто дёрнул головой, и взлетел. Котаро ничего не оставалось, как следовать за ним. Так было всегда: птица будила его в мире-меж-мирами и вела за собой обратно в реальность, не отвечая на его вопросы. Последнее, впрочем, было не удивительно — вороны говорить не умеют.

Первый раз Котаро оказался здесь очень давно, ещё ребёнком, когда разбился, упав в пропасть. Очнулся неизвестно где, без еды, в простой рубахе и коротковатых штанах, в полном одиночестве. Было страшно. Особенно пугала огромная птица, преследующая его, пока он безуспешно пытался найти выход из жуткого леса. Однажды ворон даже напал него, заставляя идти в нужную сторону. Измученный и заплаканный Котаро не помнил, как уснул от усталости у какого-то озерца, а очнулся в святилище Инари в Киото — так сказал нашедший его худой черноволосый мальчик, Мибучи Лео, лучший ученик шамана и самая заботливая сиделка в мире в одном лице.

Котаро хмыкнул, поднял голову — ворон сделал над ним круг и полетел дальше.

«Если ведёшь меня к Лео, найди путь покороче».

Оборотень никогда не обращал внимания на это, но, если подумать: шинигами действительно выводил его в реальность недалеко от шамана. Знает ли Лео, чем занимается его посыльный в свободное время?

Деревья стали расступаться. Небольшая прогалина, по дну которой бежит ручей, на противоположной стороне дом с тёмными окнами и широкой верандой по периметру. Котаро ступил обеими ногами в прохладную воду и зажмурился, ожидая. Вода — неизменный проводник, соединяющий реальность и лес туманов, — мягко поглаживала его щиколотки и текла дальше.

Тихо скрипнули сдвигаемые сёдзе, зашуршала одежда — кто-то вышел наружу. Пора.

Котаро оказался у дома в три шага. Мир дрогнул, начал оживать и наливаться красками. На веранду просыпающегося рёкана оборотень ступил уже в своей привычной одежде и, наконец, увидел, кому не спится.

Лео.

Взъерошенный, явно после бессонной ночи, кутающийся в плотную шерстяную накидку. Смотрящий на него и не верящий глазам. 

Котаро зашагал быстрее, на лице расплылась и застыла глупейшая широкая улыбка, из-за которой почти сразу начали побаливать щёки.

— Котаро, — полувопрос-полуутверждение.

— Я вернулся.

— Живой.

— Да.

Последний шаг, и Лео почти рухнул в его объятия. Котаро сдавленно рассмеялся, зарываясь лицом в длинные волосы, прижимая к себе словно потерявшего опору шамана. Разве он мог не вернуться? Разве он может выпустить Лео из рук? Сейчас, когда…

Котаро не успел додумать. Резко выпрямившись, Лео заглянул в его глаза, обнял холодными ладонями лицо и поцеловал. Просто прижался губами к губам, а Котаро словно ударило молнией.

— У тебя пальцы холоднее льда, — ляпнул он первое, что пришло в голову, и тут же поцеловал в ответ.

— Я замёрз, — шепнул Лео, на мгновение отстранившись.

Они льнули друг другу, цеплялись немеющими пальцами за одежду, целовались-целовались-целовались, жадно хватая воздух ртами, чтобы в следующее мгновение снова слиться в единое целое. Лео трясло, Котаро не был уверен, от холода это, от шока, но он знал, что нужно делать, точнее, что хочет сделать. Не отрываясь, потянул его с веранды в комнату, на ощупь задвинул за собой сёдзе.

Скинуть мешающую накидку, пройтись губами вдоль шеи, забраться ладонью под воротник, оглаживая ключицы, плоскую грудь, стащить юкату с плеча... 

Еле слышно вздыхая, подставляясь поцелуям и прикосновениям, Лео взялся за узел на хакама, торопливо стаскивая с Котаро одежду, прижался ещё ближе, когда тот прихватил его за задницу.

Наконец-то можно не сдерживаться, наконец-то можно целовать, шарить руками по податливому телу, повалить Лео на постель, подмять под себя. 

Заявить о своём праве на него.

Котаро мог думать только о полуголом Лео, вздрагивающем под ним, о тугих мышцах, сжавшихся вокруг его члена, о захлёбывающихся вздохах. Вжимая Лео в футон, он уже не мог себя контролировать, толкался быстрее, стискивая пальцы на бёдрах. Вцепившись зубами в плечо, заглушая стоны. Пытаясь войти глубже. И бурно кончил, уткнувшись лбом в точёные лопатки, чуть не плача от счастья. Без сил распластался на сбившейся постели. На ощупь прижал притихшего Лео к себе.

Удовлетворяя столь долго сдерживаемое желание, Котаро даже забыл позаботиться о его удовольствии. Прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать — всё, что он помнил, единственное, о чём он вообще мог думать, пока не провалился в сон.

 

Очнулся Котаро за мгновение до того, как его осторожно коснулась рука. Улыбнувшись, не раскрывая глаза, он ухватил Лео за запястье, притянул к себе. Шаман невесомо поцеловал его и шепнул:

— Пора ехать. Мне уже приготовили коня.

— Тебе?! — Котаро резко сел, чуть не столкнувшись с ним лбами. — А как же я?

Маленькая комната казалась пустой: у двери знакомый сундук и собранные в походный мешок вещи, у выхода на веранду поднос-столик со скромным завтраком, рядом с футоном аккуратно сложенная одежда Котаро — вот и всё.

Лео улыбнулся, провёл ладонью по его волосам.

— Я думаю, лучше никому не знать, что ты… жив.

— Эээ…

Шаман нетерпеливо тряхнул головой.

— Нам стоит приберечь пару сюрпризов на случай проблем. Просто обернись лисом, а я попрошу у хозяина корзинку, поедешь в ней. 

Котаро понимающе кивнул:

— Думаешь, Ханамия нападёт ещё раз?.. Кстати, как ты выбрался с перевала?

— Уверен, — Лео погрустнел, мягко коснулся кончиками пальцев лица Котаро. — Я расскажу в дороге. Завтракай, и выступаем.

Подходящая достаточно глубокая корзинка нашлась быстро. Никто и не удивился, увидев шамана Святилища Инари с лисой на руках, наоборот — это словно добавило ему уважения. Свернувшись на подстилке — свёртке из собственной одежды — Котаро позволил накрыть себя лёгкой плетёной крышкой и задремал. После возвращения с того света он всегда много спал, чтобы восстановить силы.

Котаро пришёл с третьим после собственной смерти рассветом. Не сумев вернуть его к жизни, Лео забрал с собой оружие — чему оборотень действительно обрадовался — и сундук, остальные вещи пришлось оставить — собирать или искать их не было ни сил, ни времени. Шаману удалось добраться до дороги с перевала, там его подобрал обоз и доставил прямо в дом господина Кобаяши. Объяснив, что произошло и где искать тела, Лео наскоро подлечился, передохнул и отправился дальше верхом — скрываться и пробираться лесными тропами смысла уже не было.

Дух-хранитель сундука окончательно переродился и теперь не выпускал наружу ни капли энергии Жемчужины, так что амулетам шамана искажения больше не грозили. Отвлекающий отряд, добравшийся до Токио, когда Лео и Котаро уже были в Аките, до сих пор оставался там. Скорее всего, людей планировали использовать как заложников, но подробностей Лео не знал. Ханамия, хоть и лишился своих подручных, сейчас представлял наибольшую опасность — шаману никак не удавалось отследить его местоположение. На ворона покушений больше не было.

Котаро рассказал Лео о мире между мирами и вороне-проводнике, для шамана это тоже оказалось неожиданностью. Ворон являлся одной из разновидностей духов-помощников рода мало кто знает, где они обитают и чем занимаются, пока их не призовут на помощь.

 

На коротких стоянках в течение дня Лео выпускал Котаро побегать, но исключительно в лисьем обличии. Зато ночью… 

Мир Котаро вдруг изменился. Лео, когда-то совершенно недосягаемый, сам целовал его, тянул к постели, выгибался под ним, закусывая простынь, чтобы заглушить стоны. 

Проспавший весь день Котаро в этот раз проследил, чтобы он тоже кончил. Оборотень с лёгким удивлением понял, что готов повторить, точнее даже, очень хочет, и с некоторой робостью положил ладонь на пах Лео, поглаживая его, поцеловал в плечо, шею, прижался к бедру возбуждённым членом. 

Шаман закусил губу, взглянул на Котаро из-под ресниц и притянул к себе, целуя, поддаваясь бёдрами навстречу руке. Нежный, заставляющий ласкать себя губами, пальцами… Когда Котаро уже не мог сдерживаться, желая, наконец, войти в него, Лео выскользнул из его объятий, заставил лечь на спину, устроился сверху. Пальцы оборотня требовательно сжались на бёдрах, но шаман дразнил его, насаживаясь на член слишком медленно. Котаро толкнулся навстречу, неосознанно приподнялся, желая подмять его под себя и нормально оттрахать, но Лео упёрся ладонью ему в грудь, не позволяя. И — проклятье! — силы в его руках было достаточно, чтобы Котаро удержать.

Плавно, неторопливо Лео покачивался на нём, оглаживал ладонями живот, грудь, трогал себя, жмурясь и тихонько постанывая от удовольствия. Подчиняясь его желанию, Котаро любовался им, откинувшись на подушку. Гладил мускулистые бёдра, мял ягодицы. Стоило ему обхватить пальцами возбуждённый член, провести по нему вверх-вниз, как Лео застонал громче, едва заметно подался навстречу его руке. Котаро сжал ладонь сильнее, и шаман задвигался на нём быстрее, задышал чаще. Не желая больше сдерживаться, Котаро ухватился за его бёдра, заставляя насаживаться полностью, задавая темп, подался вперёд, садясь, прижимаясь к нему, хватая губами, облизывая и посасывая затвердевшие соски. Лео вцепился пальцами в его плечи, выгнулся, подставляя грудь поцелуям, тесно прижимаясь пахом к его животу, и двигался на нём быстро и жадно.

Они кончили почти одновременно, какое-то время сидели, тесно обнявшись, уткнувшись лицом в плечо друг друга. Лео мелко потряхивало, Котаро, кажется, тоже. В голове было пусто-пусто. И невероятно, бесконечно хорошо.

 

3.

Просыпаться не хотелось: мозг не понимал, зачем, почему нужно вылезать из постели, куда-то ехать… Они занимались любовью всю ночь, Котаро казалось, что он только-только закрыл глаза, а Лео уже завозился, зашуршал своими коробочками-мешочками, собираясь.

Приоткрыв один глаз, Котаро изловчился и ухватил его за щиколотку.

— О, ты проснулся? Вставай, — Лео потрепал его по волосам, но оборотень не дал ему отойти, потянул за ногу.

— Иди ко мне.

— У нас нет времени, Котаро, надо ехать.

— Всего несколько мину-ут, — зевнул Котаро и зарылся носом в одеяло.

— Знаю я твои «несколько», — шаман потянул ткань на себя.

Несколько мгновений они молча боролись за одеяло, Лео победил, и Котаро недовольно подтянул колени к груди. У него не было ни малейшего желания двигаться. Прошедшая ночь оказалась настолько удивительной, что он никак не желал вставать и куда-то спешить.

— Котаро, ну же, умывайся и завтракай, чем быстрее мы отдадим Жемчужину Акаши...

— Ох, вот только его не поминай.

Акаши с его проклятым поручением, из-за которого оборотень уже успел умереть дважды, был последним, о ком хотелось думать — Котаро только что обрел Лео, но стоит им вернуться в Киото, как найдётся очередное задание, снова нужно будет куда-то ехать, разлучаться… Оборотень поднялся и поплёлся к кувшину с водой. Настроение стремительно портилось.

Низкие свинцовые тучи и промозглая сырость только добавили тоски. Закутавшийся в дополнительные кимоно и хаори шаман был мрачен и понукал лошадь, надеясь обогнать намечающийся дождь. Котаро мёрз в продуваемой ветром корзинке и не мог заснуть, от тряски его укачало так, что на почтовой станции он не вышел — выполз на подгибающихся лапах. Сжалившийся Лео засунул его за пазуху и дальше повёз так.

Ехать на груди у шамана было приятно: он был тёплым и вкусно пах. Котаро даже не удержался: пару раз высунул нос из-за воротника, лизнул его шею. Лео недовольно шикал на него и тут же со смешком трепал за ухом. 

После обеда шаман долго сомневался, но всё же решил продолжить путь. С неба срывались редкие капли, но ждать следующего дня смысла не было — непогода грозила затянуться надолго.

Дождь заморосил спустя час. Небо мгновенно почернело, поднялся ветер, над деревьями раскатисто прогрохотал гром. Лео взглянул на тучи из-под широкополой шляпы и пустил коня в галоп. Гроза нагоняла их: морось сменилась дождём, на смену которому пришёл настоящий ливень. Холодные струи стекали по плащу, брызги залетали шаману за шиворот, Котаро спрятал нос в складках одежды, но ткань быстро намокала. Вспышки молнии, почти сразу за ними — раскаты грома. Дорога превратилась в глиняное месиво, разглядеть что-либо дальше, чем за кэн-полтора, стало невозможно. Низко пригнувшись к лошадиной шее, Лео правил почти наугад и гнал-гнал-гнал. Котаро слышал его грохочущее сердце — шаман явно беспокоился.

С очередной вспышкой Лео вдруг резко выпрямился, кинул что-то за спину, прокричав заглушённые громом слова. 

Раздался хлопок, как от лопнувшей тетивы лука, только в разы громче, и воздушная волна ударила их в спину. Испуганная лошадь поднялась на дыбы, а в следующую секунду шаман и оборотень кубарем слетели со спины взбесившегося животного.

Удар, треск поломанных сучьев. Котаро, прижатый Лео к груди, инстинктивно рванулся, наверняка оставив твёрдыми когтями ссадины, выскользнул из его рук и спрыгнул на землю. Повезло! Как же им повезло — шаман рухнул в кустарник, всего лишь на ладонь разминувшись с большим валуном, вымытым из глины ливнем. Котаро ткнулся мордой в лицо Лео, тот, сморщившись, чуть повернул голову, сфокусировал на нём взгляд, шевельнул губами: «Сундук». 

Сундук остался на спине лошади. Как и оружие. Котаро ещё раз провёл носом по щеке шамана — «потерпи, я быстро» — и молнией рванул в лес. Испуганная лошадь сбежала с дороги, но запуталась поводьями в густом подлеске. Оборотень перекинулся в человека, попытался успокоить животное и тут же отпрянул в сторону. Схватив притороченный к седлу посох, ударил древком по огромной паукообразной твари, размером со взрослую кошку. Паук перевернулся на спину, засучил мохнатыми лапами в воздухе, Котаро схватился за кольца на посохе шамана, призвал силу и провернул. Мерцающее зелёным лезвие с лёгкостью разрубило паука надвое. Котаро крутанул нагинату в руке и вернулся к присмиревшей лошади.

Спешно одевшись, с сундуком за спиной и оружием в руках он вылетел на дорогу в тот момент, когда Лео взмахом руки поджёг стайку пауков-переростков и отскочил в сторону, уворачиваясь от какой-то липкой дряни. Котаро взглянул, откуда она прилетела, и застыл.

Огромное, высотой с дерево чудовище на восьми уродливых лапах, крепящихся к мохнатому чёрному брюху, усеянному белёсыми пятнами, а вместо головы — человек, точнее, его верхняя половина. 

Паук-ёкай поднялся на задние лапы, направил в Котаро липкую струю.

— Берегись!

Оборотень бросился в противоположную от шамана сторону, Лео взмахнул руками, световой шар угодил в щетинистое брюхо и разорвался, не причинив особого ущерба. Ёкай отвлёкся, Котаро метнулся к нему, ударил нагинатой по хитиновой лапе, отпрыгнул, еле удержав оружие в руках, из глубокой зарубки засочилась ярко-оранжевая кровь. Ханамия — а это его тело торчало из головогруди гигантского паука — что-то рявкнул, с его рук сорвались несколько белых мерцающих пузырей, понеслись к оборотню. Котаро прыгнул под брюхо ёкая, ударил ещё раз по раненой лапе, перерубив её, и распластался в грязи, пытаясь увернуться от сочащейся ядом паутины, взвыв от попавших на спину капель, рванулся вперёд и в сторону, наугад взмахнув оружием.

Удар ушёл в молоко: паук-Ханамия отскочил, оступился, не найдя опоры обрубленной лапой, но мгновенно восстановил равновесие и ударил по Котаро ещё одним заклинанием. Оборотню пришлось снова убегать. 

Он скакал в грязи, пытаясь добраться на расстояние ещё одного удара, но гигантская тварь двигалась на удивление шустро. Где носит Лео, когда он так нужен?!

От этой мысли Котаро на мгновение замер — и вовремя! Ханамия промахнулся, оборотень ударил по подставленной лапе. Монстр зашатался и вдруг взвыл от боли. Котаро, подавшись назад, задрал голову и увидел: распахнув огромные, на полнеба, крылья, Лео заходил на второй круг и снова спикировал на спину ёкая. Вцепившись пальцами-когтями Ханамии в лицо и плечо, попытался свернуть ему шею.  
Многолапая туша заметалась, Ханамия закричал, пытаясь дотянуться до Лео, встал на дыбы раз, другой, и на третий ему удалось сбросить шамана с себя. Взмахнув крыльями, тот поднялся и почти тут же вильнул в сторону, избегая встречи с паутиной, сделал круг. И тут Котаро, стряхнув оцепенение, зарычал, крутанулся волчком, оборачиваясь кицунэ, и бросился вперёд. Огонь, пляшущий на его пяти хвостах, перекинулся на паучью тушу. Ханамия плюхнулся в грязь, сбивая пламя, на него тут же налетел Лео и вцепился в руку, выдирая её из сустава. С воплем ёкай на удивление резво подскочил и чуть не подмял шамана под себя, зацепив лапами широкое крыло. Котаро снова призвал силу, отвлекая Ханамию, побежал, вырисовывая вокруг него огненный круг.

Ёкай заметался в панике, натыкаясь то на пламя, то на сверкающее лезвие нагинаты. Неожиданно с неба сорвался поток острых, как сталь, перьев. Они со звоном вонзались в брюхо и лапы, незащищённый торс Ханамии. Котаро подскочил, замахиваясь, Лео камнем упал сверху, и они ударили одновременно: шаман, разрывая когтями лицо ёкая, и оборотень, разрубивший человеческое тело от плеча до пояса.

Ханамия даже не закричал — забулькал хлынувшей из горла кровью и рухнул на землю.

Котаро на всякий случай отрубил ему голову, отошёл, глядя на дёргающееся в агонии существо. Порыв воздуха — и рядом с ним приземлился Лео, попытался сложить за спиной огромные чёрные крылья, не смог и сел прямо в раскисшую глину. Котаро смотрел на него: на черноту, залившую глаза, на крупные изогнутые когти на руках и ногах, на смоляные перья. 

Тенгу. Лео — тенгу, ворон. 

Извечный враг и соперник огненных лис.

Лео сидел, глядя на свои руки, и вдруг страшно закашлялся, схватился за воротник, рванул, раздирая одежду и кожу когтями, выгнулся, и из его груди вырвалась черная тень. Взмахнув крыльями, тень превратилась в одноглазого ворона и скрылась за деревьями. Лео без сознания повалился в грязь.


	4. Эпилог

Теперь всё вставало на свои места.

Котаро оглянулся по сторонам, по камням пересёк ручей и принюхался. Пахло свежей рыбой.

Теперь стало ясно, почему от некоторых вещей Лео — того же сундука — так и несло опасностью.

Пробравшись через густой кустарник, оборотень вышел на край обрыва, взглянул на спрятавшийся внизу среди деревьев домик.

Теперь-то было понятно, почему иногда в присутствии Лео Котаро становилось не по себе.

Из домика доносилось тихое звяканье, стук — готовилась та самая рыба. Оборотень облизнулся и побежал вдоль крутого склона — совсем недалеко можно было спокойно спуститься. 

Теперь Котаро знал, чем пугала его сила шамана. Сила тенгу.

Шум воды, стук посуды — как всегда в это время. Оборотень оббежал дом и притаился в корнях старого клёна, разглядывая дом. Сёдзе сдвинуты наполовину, в комнате с расстеленной постелью горит светильник, на неширокой веранде в углу лежат сандалии и аккуратно свёрнутая юката.

Они всегда там лежат — всю неделю, что почти оправившийся от ожогов Котаро прибегал сюда. И он знал, для кого оставлена эта одежда, но никак не мог решиться обернуться человеком — просто наблюдал в лисьем обличии за домом, а потом возвращался обратно в лес.

Две недели назад, на расползшейся от ливня дороге, полуживой после драки, Котаро пытался привести Лео в чувство и думал: как же глупо умирать всего лишь в нескольких часах от дома. Ему бы стоило сходить за испуганной лошадью — на неё можно было бы уложить шамана и как-нибудь добраться до ближайшего жилья, — но все силы ушли, чтобы оттащить Лео в сторону и кое-как устроиться на траве, а не в грязи. Ливень сменился лёгкой моросью, стремительно наступали сумерки, в мокрой одежде было чертовски холодно. Котаро то и дело начинал бредить от боли, а шамана, если бы не едва прослушиваемый пульс, можно было и вовсе принять за труп.

Их нашли. Ворон, принадлежащий Лео, сумел добраться до Киото, и Акаши тут же выслал за ними отряд. Этого Котаро не помнил, он очнулся только спустя два дня, чтобы потребовать перенести его на территорию Фушими Инари и снова потерять сознание. 

Священная земля быстро восстанавливала его силы, и уже на следующий вечер его посетил Акаши. Котаро даже не пришлось задавать вопросы – он почти видел возросшую в разы силу наместника, отметил лиловые искры, пробегающие по искусно изображённому на его кимоно дракону. Жемчужина, уменьшившись до размера обычной бусины, стала частью амулета, висевшего на поясе - у Акаши явно не было проблем с принятием поистине чудовищной энергии Мурасакибары, в отличие от них с Лео.

Самой главной наградой, которую даровал наместник, стали две недели отдыха, правда, Котаро сомневался, что ему дадут отгулять всё это время. После визита Акаши он провалялся в постели ещё сутки, подкопив силы, обернулся лисом и сбежал в священный лес. А следующим вечером оборотень добрался до домика Лео.

У семьи Мибучи, разумеется, был и большой дом в Киото, но для выздоровления маленькое жилище на священной земле подходило гораздо лучше. Понаблюдав пару дней, Котаро хорошо изучил здешний распорядок. Хотя Лео восстанавливался гораздо медленнее, возле него уже не дежурили круглосуточно, и после ужина служанка уходила, оставив зачарованный тревожный колокольчик. Оборотень был уверен: это требование шамана — Лео не любил, когда в домике находятся посторонние.

Котаро встряхнулся, отгоняя воспоминания, до него донеслись слова прощания, шелест удаляющихся шагов. Итак, Лео остался один.

Контраст между светом лампы и густым сумраком леса стал резче. Котаро поднялся, потянулся, разминая мышцы, и направился к веранде. Сегодня он сделает это. Сандалии на деревянной подошве, плотная ткань юкаты, пояс — сначала одежда казалась чем-то чужеродным, мешающим, не то что родной мех, но стоило сделать пару шагов, снова вспомнить, как это — ходить на двух ногах, и неприятные ощущения улетучились.

Проём закрыла тень. Светильник находился за спиной Лео, Котаро видел только темный силуэт, бессильно привалившийся к опорному столбу.

— Котаро?

Оборотень вышел на свет, улыбнулся.

— Ты же не будешь против, если я зайду?

— Можно подумать, я смогу тебя остановить, — в тихом голосе Лео послышалась улыбка.

Не сможет. Да и не захочет.

Котаро забрался на веранду, проигнорировав нормальный вход; оказавшись в комнате, задвинул за собой сёдзе — всё равно уже слишком темно, чтобы любоваться природой. Лео устало вытянулся на футоне. Он совсем исхудал, казалось, сквозь кожу просвечивают кости, и ничто в нём не напоминало крылатого демона, чуть не оторвавшего голову Ханамии голыми руками.

Котаро сел у изголовья, нерешительно открыл рот, снова захлопнул и вздохнул. Честно говоря, он бы тоже сейчас с удовольствием прилёг — с непривычки голова немного кружилась.

— Ты… 

— Я не тенгу.

Котаро взглянул на Лео. Тот, повернув голову, внимательно смотрел на него.

— Ты поэтому тогда перестал со мной общаться? Узнал как-то, да? Моя прапрабабка была из них, но мне почти ничего не досталось — талант заклинателя, пара артефактов и ворон, — шаман помолчал. — Я даже не знал, что могу так перевоплотиться. Мне бы не хватило энергии, мне и сейчас её не хватает…

Лео неуверенно повёл рукой, коснулся ладони Котаро.

— Но ты очень щедрый, без твоей силы я бы столько не продержался.

— Я… не поэтому, — Котаро смутился, переплёл его пальцы со своими. В голове вместо мыслей ворочалась вата, наконец-то оказавшись рядом с Лео, расслабившись, он вдруг обессилел.

— Ко мне приходил Сей-чан... не уверен, что я всё ещё могу так его называть. Жемчужина Мурасакибары изменила его.

— Неужели он посылал нас в Акиту только ради этого? Он стал сильнее, но я не понимаю, как это поможет нам в войне.

— Сей-чан умён, теперь это — амулет призыва. Как только потребуется, Большой Дракон явится на поле боя…

— …и будет уже не важно, сколько человек привели токийцы, - закончил Котаро.

— Именно.

Они замолчали, думать о войне и возможных… последствиях не хотелось. Оборотень медленно поглаживал бледные пальцы. Нет, сейчас надо подумать совершенно о другом.

— Лео, послушай, там, на перевале, мне снился сон. Ты сказал, что любишь меня.

— Я чуть не упустил эту возможность, правда? — слабо улыбнулся шаман.

— Прости, что ничего не объяснил, я не думал, что ты ответишь мне взаимностью.

Повисло молчание. Котаро не понимал, должен ли он сказать ещё что-то, или ждать ответ Лео. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, словно уснул. Оборотень помялся и нерешительно произнёс:

— Я люблю тебя.

— Твоя семья этого не одобрит.

— Придётся матери с этим смириться, — Котаро фыркнул и, не спрашивая, улёгся рядом с Лео. — Обязательно скажет, что у неё из-за меня шерсть из хвостов сыпется. Но если б это было действительно так, они бы давно уже облысели.

Шаман всё-таки рассмеялся и посмотрел на него.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я уже в курсе. Скажи, как я хорош.

Лео повернулся на бок, обнимая его.

— Я скажу, что ты наглый невоспитанный лис. 

— В точку, — Котаро куснул его за губу, поцеловал, притягивая к себе ближе, и потянулся загасить светильник.

Когда он снова повернулся к Лео, тот уже задремал. Натянув на себя край одеяла, Котаро устроился удобнее и закрыл глаза. Пусть так. Главное, уйти прежде, чем появится служанка или лекарь.

 

Он проснулся от того, что Лео в панике вывернулся из объятий и набросил одеяло ему на голову. Котаро еле успел за ту пару минут, пока лекарь раскланивался на пороге, сообразить, что происходит, и обернуться лисом. 

Лекарь посчитал его присутствие хорошим знаком. 

Так оно и было.


End file.
